Å lese andres tanker
by The Artful Fox
Summary: Lily Eving har ingen venner, men da brevet fra galtvort kommer, begynner ting å skje. Hun møter Jakob Potter, en plagsom gutt med bustete hår og briller. Samt hans tre venner. mye rart skjer, men det rareste er kanskje at hun kan lese andres tanker...
1. Kapittel 1 brevet

_Hay! My name is Joanne Kathleen Rowling, hvem prøver jeg å lure? jeg er verken rik, berømt, eller engelsk. Ja, ja det er jo lov å drømme...(Sukk)  
_

_Problem, nr. 1... navn, noen foretrekker dem på engelsk, noen å¨norsk... dette blir nok en blsnding... R&R  
_

_Dette er min første fic så vær grei, men rett på feil så jeg blir bedre til å skrive… _

_Nb. Jeg har rettet hele kapittelet... Håper det er bedre nå...  
_

* * *

_**Å lese andres tanker**_

_**Kapittel 1, Brevet**_

Lily Eving satt i den brede vinduskarmen på rommet sitt, og så ut på alle fuglene i trærne utenfor. Det var så avslappende å bare sitte der, å glemme alle problemene i livet. Alt som hadde skjedd…

Hun sukket tungt, og åpnet vinduet. Vinden tok straks tak i det røde håret hennes, og de grønne øynene, som ofte var omtalt som smaragder, ble fylt med tårer. Men tårene var ikke vindens verk.

Denne dagen skulle moren hennes, Lillian Eving, kommet hjem igjen. Det var den filmens feil! Nå var Lily etterlatt med faren Andrew Skyggehill og den tre år eldre søsteren Petunia resten av sommeren. Faren hadde alltid likt Petunia best. Lily var bare den lille plageånden som ingen brydde seg om. Hun sukket igjen, var hun noen gang vært ønsket? Moren elsket henne, det var hun sikker på, men hun var jo i amerika og spilte en av sine største roller...

"Lily, det er middag!" Søsteren ropte høyt og surt. Lily sukket og gikk ned trappen. Huset var ganske stort og fint, men Lily hadde bare glede av sitt eget rom. Det var kanskje ikke så veldig stort i forhold til resten av huset, men fint var det da... Nå var hun kommet på kjøkkenet, de to andre så ikke opp. De bare fortsatte å spise, og uveksle litt prat, seg i mellom. Lily satte seg stille og så ikke opp, hun ville ikke at de skulle se tårene på kinnet hennes. Hvorfor ville ingen være venn med henne? Var de misunnelige for at moren var skuespiller? Eller fordi faren hennes var streng og drakk litt mye?

Var det rett og slett henne det var noe i vegen med? Hun visste ikke. Men hun hadd en følelse av at noe ville bli annerledes etter den dagen…

En halv time senere var hun igjen oppe på rommet sitt. Det var blitt ganske mørkt, men hun hadde tent en lampe ved siden av seg så hun kunne lese i boken, Oliver Twist av Charles Dickens. Det var yndlingsboken hennes, kanskje fordi Oliver følte seg så alene og forlatt i verden... som henne. Faren hennes var kriminalforfatter og skrev innimellom i andre sjangre. Det var ikke mye penger i bøker, selv om faren hennes ofte lå utslått på sofaen, fordi han hadde arbeidet hele natten. Det morsomste han visste var å skrive, derfor hadde han problemer med å se virkeligheten og fikk lite søvn.

Plutselig ble hun overasket av en ugle, hun skrek, men ikke så veldig høyt. Uglen stoppet og satte seg ved siden av henne i vinduskarmen. Lily la med ett merke til at det var et brev, knyttet til uglens høyre fot.

Hun strakte frem hendene og løsnet brevet. Det var av gulaktig pergament og tykk og tung. Adressen var skrevet med Smaragdgrønt blekk, nesten samme farge som hennes egne øyne.

_**Miss. L. Eving**_

_**Rommet i andre etasje, vendt mot øst.**_

_**London**_

Lily skalv veldig på fingrene, da hun snudde brevet. Det var forseglet med et Våpenskjold. Det forestilte en løve, en slange, en ravn og en grevling. I midten var det tegnet en stor G

_**Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom**_

_**Rektor: Albus Humlesnurr**_

_**(merlin-ordenen av 1. kl.; storm. I magi; heksemester;**_

_**Overtrollm., int. hekseriforb.)**_

_**Beste frk. Eving**_

_**Det gleder oss å kunne meddele at De har fått skoleplass ved Galtvort høyere skole**_

_**for hekseri og trolldom. Se vennligst vedlagte liste over nødvendig litteratur og utstyr.**_

_**Semesteret begynner den 1. September. Vi avventer deres ugle senest 31. juli.**_

_**Ærbødigst**_

_**Minerva Mcsnurp**_

_**Viserektor**_

_**Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom**_

_**Skoleuniform**_

_**Førsteklassinger trenger:**_

_**1. Tre sett enkle arbeidskutter**_

_**2. En enkel kjeglehatt (Svart) til hverdagsbruk**_

_**3. Ett par beskyttelseshansker ( dragelær eller tilsvarende)**_

_**4. En vinterkappe (Svart, med sølvhekter)**_

_**Obs. Alle elevers klær skal være forkynt med navnelapp**_

_**Pensumbøker**_

_**Alle elever skal ha hvert sitt eksemplar av følgende titler:**_

_**Trylleformler for 1. klasse av Miranda Hønsehøøk**_

_**Magiens historie av Bathilda Bang**_

_**Magisk teori av Adalbert Vingling**_

_**Din første håndbok i transfigurasjon av Emmerik Skift**_

_**Tusen magiske urter og sopper av Fylida Spore**_

_**Magiske drikker og eliksirer av Arsenius Nubbe**_

_**Fabeldyr og hvor de er å finne av Salamander Fisle**_

_**Mørkets krefter: Grunnbok i selvbeskyttelse av Quintus Schielven**_

_**Annet utstyr**_

_**1 tryllestav**_

_**1 heksekjel( tinn, standardstørr.2)**_

_**1 sett ampuller, glass el. Krystall**_

_**1 teleskop, messing**_

_**Elever kan i tillegg medbringe en ugle eller en katt eller en padde.**_

_**Vi minner om at det er forbudt for førsteklassinger å medbringe egen sopelime.**_

_**Foreldre bes påse at dette blir overholdt.**_

* * *

_Ser du nederst i venstre hjørne? Der er det knapp der det står Reviw, trykk på den og SKRIV hva du syntes om mitt første kapittel. (jeg har skrevet det om... Hva synes dere?)  
_


	2. kapittel 2 Diagonallmenningen og ekko

_Jeg eier ingen av karakterene du kjenner igjen osv. osv. osv… Alt tilhører den brilliante,  
fabelaktige, fantasifulle, geniale, oppfinnsomme, kreative, språkkyndige, smarte, celebre, rike,  
engelske, effektive, kunstneriske, storslagne og vaskeekte Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

_(The list goes on)  
_

_ a/n Sjekk hjemmesiden www. hp.Rowlin.piczo. com min hvis du er interessert i Harry potter og alle fakta ved det. Da kan du skrive i gjesteboka og si hva du synes og hva jeg mangler. Du må huske å legge igjen et review så jeg vet at du har lest! Og så andre kanskje får lyst til å lese den… Så R&R, and offcourse ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**_Å lese andres tanker_**

_Kapittel 2, Diagonallmenningen og ekko_

Lily leste brevet flere ganger. Kanskje fire eller fem, ugla satt fortsatt ved hennes side. Ventet den på noe? Det gikk opp for henne, at uglen kanskje ventet på hennes svar. Hvor skulle hun egentli kjøpe tryllestav og alle de andre tingene? Og hva skulle hun si til faren? At hun var en heks?Han ville aldri to henne! Men det måtte hun tenke på senere, nå var det skolesaker som stod øverst på listen, for å gå på denne skolen ville hun.

Hun grep penn og papir, brevet var ferdig nesten med en gang.

_Kjære viserektor på Galtvort  
Jeg vil gjerne begynne på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom, men hvor kjøper jeg  
skolebøker? Kunne de sende meg ett kart, eller forklare veien?  
Ivrige hilsener fra Lily Eving_

Hun leste brevet tre ganger og så på det i flere minutter før hun sendte det. Ville hun få svar? Ved frokosten dagen etter snakket hun med faren, som for en gang på lenge var lys våken til frokost, for boka var ferdig. Hun fortalte att hun hadde fått plass på en privatskole, og hun ville bare komme hjem vær sommer. Mens hun fortalte lyste ansiktet hans opp. " Flott, det jo er mye bedre for deg å gå på en ny skole, enn å bli her" det var alt han sa.

"Em... pappa, det er en... trolldomskole..." mumlet hun. Han så på henne, med nysgjerrighet, og fikk se brevet. "Bravo Lily! Jeg visste du ikke var så dum som læreren din skal ha det til. Hekser finnes altså..." smilte han, så fikk han det, _En ny idee. jeg må skrive bok... må skrive ned ideen... Må skrive..._

Hun satt på rommet sitt og leste an annen Dickens bok. Hun elsket hans bøker. Da hun var nederst på side femtitre, ringte det på døren. Lily stivnet, var det en av farens venner? Hun var alene i det store huset, derfor var det bare hun der til å åpne. Farens venner, var forfattere, men mest av alt skuespillere, artister, sangere og pianister og fiolinister. Faren selv spilte litt av hvert, han hadde lært henne godt så hun kunne fiolin, fløyte, piano og til og med litt clarrinett. Hun reiste seg fra hennes faste plass, mellom putene, i vinduskarmen og gikk ned trappen, den knirket av dårlig vedlikehold, "jeg håper att petunia faller gjennom den en gang" hvisket hun til seg selv. Hun kom til enden av den slitte trappen og gikk bort til døren, som en gang hadde vært skinnende hvit, men nå var ganske merkelig av utseende. faren og moren hadde kranglet om fargen, Petunia måtte også være med, dermed ble døren både grønn, blå og lilla med en rosa Lilje på midten som Lily og moren hadde sammarbeidet med. Hun nølte ett par sekunder foran døren før hun la hånden på klinken og åpnet.

"Er du Lily Eving?" Mannen som stod utenfor og snakket til henne hadde mørkt hår, briller og kappe. "Ja" Stemmen hennes kom litt nølende. han nikket høfflig "Jeg heter Henry potter og er fra magidepartementet, Rektor Humlesnurr har sent meg for å ta deg med til Diagonallmenningen"

Hun så rart på han ett øyeblikk. Magidepartement? Diagonallmenningen? Etter ett kort "vent litt" løp Lily opp trappen, det var ett under att den hold nå også, og inn på rommet sitt. Inne i klesskapet løftet hun på en luke i gulvet. Der lå alle hennes verdifulle ting.

Ett stort skrin, med vakre broderier i skjært ut i treverket, det var fylt til randen med penger. Hun tok frem en vakker pung i silke og fylte opp med masse penger. Da bestefaren hennes døde, arvet Lily masse penger, som foreldrene hennes aldri hadde fått vite noe om. Hun løp ned trappen, som fortsatt holdt, og gikk ut døren sammen med Henry Potter.

Han hadde en fin bil, sølvfarget, og hun ante ikke hva slags merke det var, men den gikk mye bedre enn den gamle bilen til faren hennes. Han stoppet bilen midt i London et sted hun hadde aldri vert der før, men kunne fastslå att de stod utenfor en dør som bare trollmenn kunne se. Det stod Den lekke Heksesjel. de gikk inn og Lily slukte i seg alt hun så av innformasjon og trolldom. Flasker fløt rundt i luften, bøker bladde om av seg selv og noen brukte tryllestaven for å vaske opp søl på det ene bordet. De gikk i gjennom puben, og inn i en bakgate. Henry tok frem sin stav og slo på noen mursteiner, mens han mumlet høyt " tre opp og to til siden, De kan trenge å huske den kombinasjonen senere i livet, du skal nok hit flere ganger og da er ikke jeg med Dem".

Det var folk over alt, mange butikker og mye nytt. Det ble for mye for Lily å sluke alt, det va derfor hun ikke oppfattet det Henry sa med en gang, men hun hørte det den andre gangen han snakket, "Her forlater jeg Dem miss. Eving, jeg skal kjøpe bursdagsgaver til tvillingene mine.Vi kan møtes her om noen timer, Au revoir, så lenge". Så gikk han, mens Lily ble stående og stirre på alt rundt henne.

Lily kikket på listen og bestemte seg for at hun ville begynne med klærne, derfor satte hun kursen for Madame Malkins Gevanter for enhver anledning. En buttete, smilende heks som var kledd i lilla, stod og fikset kutten til en gutt med svart hår og mørke øyne. Trekkene hans var veldig pene og han hadde ett litt rampet glimt i øynene. Madame Malkins kom bort til henne

"Hei unge frøken, Galtvort?"Lily nikket, butikkeieren gikk inn i rommet ved siden av, sikkert for å hente stoff. Gutten, som måtte være rundt hennes egen alder, så nysgjerrig på henne. "Sirius Svaart her, hvem er du?"Hun så opp før hun svarte litt usikkert "Lily Eving, går du på galtvort?" Nå var det hennes tur til å vente på svar "Skal byne i andre klasse, i griffing selvsagt " Madame malkins kom tilbake med stoff i hendene og gjorde ferdig Sirius' kutte på under ett minutt. Han gikk ut døren, etter å ha betalt og sagtfarvel. Malkins sydde kuttene og alt det andre på kort tid, og Lily var derfor fort ute av butikken, og på vei lenger ned i diagonallmenningen.

Hun var kommet langt på listen, nå hadde hun bare igjen ett dyr, bøker og en tryllestav. Hun satte seg ned for å ta en is utenfor Florian Funkels Iskrem. Med den store iskremen forran seg satt hun og så ut på alle butikkene og menneskene. Det vrimlet av vesner over alt, mennesker, katter, ugler og fabeldyr. Da hun så til venstre la hun merke til en familie på fire, den ene var Henry Potter, han som hjalp henne dit. Det stod to barn der og, de så veldig like ut i trekkene, men den ene var jente og den andre gutt. Kvinnen som stod der var sikkert moren deres,akkurat nå smilte hun og lo av noe gutten sa.

Kvinnen hadde en lys brunfarge på håret, hun var høy slank. Lily så at hun trakk på skuldrene, så det krøllete håret beveget seg elegant. Tvillingene på sin side, hadde arvet håret  
etter faren, mens øynene var morens. De hadde begge blå øyne, og uregjerlig sort hår, som om de nettopp hadde flydd på sopelime, eller falt av den. Spesielt guttens var ille, det stod rett ut til alle kanter.

Han hadde dessuten også briller, men det gjorde ikke noe krøll på utseendet hans. Jentas ravnsvarte hår var holdt sammen av en sølvspenne. Den forestilte en løve, som steilet og  
under stod ordene, "Gudrik griffing". Den samme løven som på Galtvort emblemet.

"Nå går fatter'n og jeg for å se på soplimer, kan vi møtes igjen om en time?" Gutten satt opp et bedende uttrykk i ansiktet. "Jo, vi kan vell det, Jakob. Hvis Kathleen og Kaelin sier ja til det" Henry så bort på konen og datteren sin. "pleas pappa, vær så snill! Hør på Lille bustehue for en gangs skyld, Jeg vill foresten også ha sopelime i år, nå som vi kan ta den med" sa Kathleen, jenta med griffingspennen. "det er greit for meg og" Smilte Kaelin. "Der er Sirius!" hylte Jakob og løp mot gutten som Lily hadde møtt før på dagen. Lily stirret på Kathleen og ønsket at hun var henne. Med en morsom bror og to foreldre. Hun forestilte seg hvordan det var å stå der mellom de to voksne og se broren løpe av gårde.

_**Så typisk Jakob å bare løpe av gårde på den måten, uten å egentlig å avtale hvor og når vi  
skal møtes. Ja, ja jeg blir jo kvitt ham for en stund, bare de ikke gjørn no dumt!  
**_

_ s_temmen lød som et ekko i hodet på Lily. Hun skvatt himmelhøyt og gispet. Kathleen, jenta med sølvspennen, hadde ikke åpnet munnen, men Lily hørte stemmen hennes i hodet. Ekkoet av det runget fortsatt i ørene hennes. Kunne hun, Lily Eving, høre ekkoet av andres tanker? Eller var stemmen noe hun hadde innbilt seg? Hun lukket øynene ett øyeblikk for å klarne tankene. Da hun åpnet dem hadde familien Potter gått i hver sin retning.

* * *

**Så et nytt kapittel, hva synes dere? Hva? Jeg hørte deg ikke, kan du snakke litt høyere?  
**

** Eller… vent! Du må skrive selv, bae å trykke på reviews knappen! For vi sitter på hver vår side av det vidunderlige nettverket: Internett. Så review til meg, og kom gjerne med ideer vider så det blir lettere for meg å skrive… Kom også med ideer til rampestreker som Noen i historien min kan utføre, de lager alltid en gøyal gnist. Kom også med ideer til selve historien. Jeg lytter, egentlig leser, til alt du måtte ha på hjerte, vedgående ficen min altså!**


	3. Kapittel 3, Krangel på toget

_Hei, Jeg har snakket med Rowling, og hun har gitt meg retten på Harry potter bøkene. Hvis du skal skrive nå, må du si at alle personene tilhører meg, ikke Rowling... ok, ok! jeg gir opp... Hva med en vits: Hvorfor kan ikke jeg le når solo? ok den lettet ikke på humøret mitt.  
_

_Hei folkenes, sorry at det tok så lang tid, men jeg har vært litt rundt omkring i verden, hehe. Uansett her kommer tredje kapittel av ficen min. Du kan godt gi reviews til alle kapittelene mine, selv om jeg er lenger enn det. Jeg tar imot anonyme rewievs så da er det vell bare å skrive… Ja…, jo flere reviews jeg får, jo fortere oppdaterer jeg, i vertfall i teorien._

_Ps. Når du legger igjen et Review, kan du være så snill å finne på minst en rampestrek som The Mauraudrs kan utføre? Pleas! Jeg trenger det til senere i historien, det kan bli gøy, men jeg trenger altså ideer! Så R&R… Ikke for å være påtrengende elle noe, men R&R. Read and Review (mest det siste, jeg trenger det!)_

_On whit the storry:_

**Å lese andres Tanker**

_Kapitel 3, krangel på toget_

Etter den underlige opplevelsen ved iskrem baren gikk Lily for å kjøpe bøker. Bjellen klinget muntert da hun gikk inn i Snirkel og Blæck. Det var bøker over alt, de fylte hver hylle fra gulv til tak. Det var bare fem personer inne i butikken medregnet kvinnen bak disken, hun var på rundt førti, hadde store briller og oppsatt hår. Lengst inne i butikken stod en middelaldrende mann iført grønn kutte. En ung kvinne stod like ved Lily og leste i en bok. Det gylne håret falt i øynene hennes på en elegant måte. Det var også en halvskalet, lav, litt tykk mann, med stor strågul bart, han stod og lette etter en bok. Hyllen han stod ved het: Eliksirer. Det var noe ved ham som, fikk henne til å grøsse samtidig som hun hadde en trang til å le høyt av det tåpelige håret, og den store, valrossbarten. Han stod i en bortgjemt krok av butikken. Helt til sist, la hun merke til en liten gutt på hennes alder. Med musebrunt hår, blå øyne og blek hud. Han var også veldig tynn.

"Kan jeg hjelpe dere?" spurte plutselig ekspeditrisen. "Jeg skulle hatt skolebøker til galtvort, alle på listen…" Sa Lily og Holdt frem Galtvortlisten hvor alle bøkene stod. "jeg skal ha disse" erklærte gutten, litt sjenert. Lily la merke til at han hadde flere kloremerker i ansiktet og på hendene. Hadde han katt? Eller hadde han vært i slagsmål?

De to barna begynte å snakke samen, mens ekspeditrisen, som het Lydia, fant frem bøkene. Samtalen begynte med at de presenterte seg, så snakket de litt om Galtvort. Gutten het Remus Lupus, han var visst sjenert av seg og gikk sitt andre år i Griffing. "Hva med deg?" spurte han nysgjerrig "Hvilket hus har du mest lyst til å gå i?" Han så på henne. Hun åpne munnen, men tidde. Hun visste ingenting om Galvort, eller de fire husene. " Jeg vet ikke så mye om dem…" sa hun, det var best å holde seg til sannheten.

"Da burde du lese Galtvorts historie, der får du vite alt som trengs, boka står på hylla ved siden av deg, hvis du er interessert" Han smilte svakt til henne. Det musebrune håret falt ned i øynene hans. Jo, han var sjenert, men han var vennlig.

Etter at en stor bunke interesante og spennende bøker havne opp i hånden hennes var hun blitt mer og mer interesert i Magi. Lily betalt ganske mye, trodde hun, men var ikke sikker.

Hun tok med seg bøkene, Galtvorts historie var veldig STOR, Sa farvel til gutten og gikk ut på gaten. Hun tenkte på alle hun hadde møtt, og kom til at hun gjerne ville bli mer kjent med Remus Lupus, han virket så hemmelighetsfull...

_Hun virket hyggelig… ikke som alle andre jeg har møtt på skolen, for eksempel Malfang og Severus (Prins) slur_

Der var det igjen, et ekko av en annens tanke. Hun kikket seg forvirret rundt, men det var ingen rundt henne som hadde sagt noe. Detsuten hadde stemmen minnet om Remus sin.

Nå satte hun kursen mot Olivanders tryllestavbutikk , Det klirret i en bjelle da hun gikk inn, Butikken var heldigvis tom. Det var mange hyller, med esker, som var så høye at Olivander måtte bruke en stige. "Ah! Frøken Eving, en tryllestav til dem…" Lily skvatt da Olivander plutselig dukket opp fraskyggene. "Hvilken av dem er stavarmen?" spurte han vennlig.

"Jeg er høyrehendt" sa hun forsiktig. Han gikk bort til henne og begynte å måle over alt på henne. " Hm… Deres bestefar var en flott trollmann. Tretten tommer, rot av dragehjerte, Eik, fin til forsvar mot svartekunster og ganske stiv. Synd at han døde så ung, faren din var ikke to år engang" sukket Olivander.

"Det får holde" han snudde seg mot en av hyllene og fant frem en tryllestav. " En slik hadde deres bestefar, ta den og vift litt med den" Lily så gjorde, men det var åpenbart feil. Noen minutter senere lå det en mengde tryllestaver på disken.

"Hva med denne, ti og en kvart tomme lang, god svikt, lagd av piletre, utmerket stav til trylleriarbeid. Den inneholder en føniksfjær, meget sjeldne. Den var virkelig vanskelig å få tak i, men føniksen var meget vakker." Hun tok imot og viftet. Med ett sprutet det opp gnister i grønt, sølv, gull og rødt. Hun betalte og gikk videre.

* * *

Bare det å velge dyr igjen. Kunne hun ta sjansen på det? Hun bestemte seg for ett ja og tok veien mot en butikk hvor hun så de solgte dem. Det var nemmelig ugler og flaggermus utenfor de store vinduene til den lille, blå butikken. Lily så opp på himmelen, store svarte skyer var over dem. Det kunne bli regn. Hun gikk inn i butikken, som var stappfull av katter, ugler, rotter og mange rare dyr hun ikke engang kunne drømt om å kjøpe. Der var Kathleen Potter, hun stod og så på ugler. Lily gikk bort og stelte seg en halv meter unna henne. "Trenger dere hjelp?" En blond kvinne i femtiårene stod bak dem med ett bredt smil.

"Jeg er ikke sikker" sa Lily forsiktig, jeg bare ser for øyeblikket. Kathleen svarte også noe i den retningen, men til Lilys forbløffelse snudde hun seg mot henne. "Hva slags dyr hadde du tenkt deg? Jeg vurderer en ugle, det er så greit å ha sin egen…"

Hun smilte, også var samtalen i gang. Lily fortalte at hun ble nok nødt til å velge noe annet, for faren ville nok ikke ha en ugle i huset. De tutet jo, og faren trengte, største møyliga tystnad, når han skrev. Kathleen skulle begynne på sitt andre år på Galtvort og skulle kjøpe seg en Ugle til bursdagspresang fra onkelen. Katie, som var klengenavnet til kathleen, bestemte seg for en nydelig snøugle. "Bare for å skille meg litt ut" sa hun, og smilte. Siden hjalp hun Lily med å finne en katt, det var det hun hadde bestemt seg for. De fant en nydelig Kattunge, den var grå, med lang bustete pels, Haletuppen og ørene lyste nesten sølvaktig.

Da de kom ut av butikken bar de på hvert sitt bur. "Jeg tror jeg skal kalle ham, Snow." sa Katie mens de gikk bortover. " Sølvhale, skal katten min hete" Lily sa dette kjærlig, mens hun klappet den lekne katten over all pelsen. "Oi!" utbrøt Katie "Jeg må gå, moren min venter. Ser deg på toget, Lily!" Så forsvant hun inn i mengden.

Lily hadde en liten stund igjen i Diagonallmenningen. Derfor satte hun kursen mot bokhandelen igjen. Hun hadde nemlig bestemt seg for å kjøpe flere bøker om magi. Hun fant frem noen fine bøker som handlet om de forskjellige fagene. Noen andreklassebøker var det også blant bunken, da Lily gikk ut av butikken for å møte Herr Potter. De kjørte hjem i taushet. Da de var fremme forklarte han hvordan hun skulle komme seg til spor ni og tre kvart.

* * *

Lily brukte resten av ferien til å pugge utenat alt som stod i alle bøkene hun hadde kjøpt. Hun hadde en beundringsverdig evne til å huske ting hun hadde lest, og når hun pugget det visste hun at hun kom til å huske alt fra alle bøkene.

Hun hadde begynt å øve seg på formler. Reparo formelen brukte hun på en av de eldste bøkene sine, som til hennes overraskelse ble så god som ny. Hun lærte seg å fyre opp i peisen på rommet sitt, få leselys fra tryllestaven, få ting til å fly rundt på rommet. Transfigurere alt mulig rart. "Dette var da merkelig lett!" smilte hun for seg selv mange ganger. Hun brygget mange eliksirer, noen mot hoste, andre var glemselsdrikker og slikt. Lily lo av glede hver gang hun lærte noe nytt.

Det beste var at hun kunne øve på alt uforstyrret, ingen tenkte over hva hun drev med. En dag kom faren hjem, i et fantastisk humør. Ikke var han spesielt utslitt heller, han var snarere lys våken. "De har tatt imot boka mi, lily. De skal publisere den. De sier at jeg har en karriere som fantasy forfatter." Han løftet opp Lily, "nå kan livet gå litt bedre for oss." Petunia kom gående inn i rommet, hun smilte lettet. "Pappa", sa lily " Jeg er en heks… Jeg kan det, å trylle altså" Han så på hene, som om det var for første gang. "LILY, det er fantastisk!" han klemte henne. Lily skjønte ingen ting. Petunia fortalte at hun var forlovet med en mann med navn Viktor Dumling, mens de spiste middag den kvelden. Faren ga henne tillatelse.

Lily fortsatte å lese i bøkene. Nå kunne hun alt som stod i dem, ikke nok med det, hun kunne alt i praksis også. Hun kunne virkelig gjøre alt sammen. Lily pakket Kofferten med alt hun trengte. Det ble mange bøker. Men i morgen skulle hun til Galtvort. Snart var det dessuten bursdagen hennes, hun ble tolv, den femte september. Hun sov urolig den natten, hun gledet seg for mye, men hun våknet ikke før kl. ni neste morgen. Sølvhale puttet hun inn i buret, hun spiste frokost og så var hun klar.

Faren kjørte henne til kings kros. Hun trillet bagasjen bort til spor ni og ti. Hun stoppet usikkert, men løp i gjennom. Plutselig stod hun på en tog perrong, galtvortekspressen skulle gå om fem minutter. Hun skyndte seg inn på det skalagensrøde toget, som skinte i solskinnet. "Lily, herover!" ropte en stemme, katies stemme. Lily gikk inn i kupeen, det var to andre jenter der, utenom katie og henne selv. De presenterte seg. "Jeg heter Willhelmina Rose, men kall meg Will, det er mye lettere å si" Smilte en pen jente med gyllent hår i en flette, blå øyne og på hodet hadde hun en lue, som minnet om en slik Oliver Twist måtte ha brukt i Dickens bok. " Jeg er Lucy Malfang. Hyggelig å møte deg" Hun hadde mer hvitblondt hår, det var satt opp i en lang hestehale, øynene var nesten litt gråaktige. Jentene ble sittende å snakke, mens ett vakkert landskap rullet forbi utenfor togvinduet. Trær, gressletter og åkrer. Lily følte seg veldig lykkelig.

Brått ble kupedøra rykket opp og inn kom Jakob potter, Sirius Svaart, Remus Lupus og en liten gutt med lyst hår. "Morn folkens!" Ropte Jakob. "her var det jammen livlig!" fortsatte Sirius med ett flir. " dere er Nesten like glade som smygardingene, som nettopp løp fobi, for å se etter oss" Guttene så på hverandre og lo høyt. " De har nok oppdaget vår lille spøk" sa jakob, " Hvorfor så sure egentlig? Det var jo bare en stinkpille.." flirte Sirius. "og litt maling, samt noen balonger" gliste Jakob stort.

" UT! Alle fire!" Sa Will høyt og truende. Den minste gutten gjorde som hun sa, men de andre ble stående. "STIKK Jakob, hvis ikke sender jeg en ugle til mutteren og da vet vi begge at hun kommer og henter deg!" Sa Katie kjølig. " Å ja! Hva har vi gjort dere?" Fortsatte jakob irritert, men ikke like kjepphøy. Dette utviklet seg til å bli en høylytt krangel. De ropte høyt til hverandre, jakob høyest. " Hold kjeft Jakob, Smygardingene hører oss, vi bare går. Det er bedre enn å bli banket opp av kjære fetter Lucifus malfang" Prøvde Sirius seg med, men Jakob ville ikke høre. Ikke lenge etter gikk Sirius spådom i oppfyllelse. Lucifus Malfang, Severus Slur, Bellatrix Svaart og Rodolfus Demons kom inn døren, med raseri skrevet over ansiktene. Severus slur var andreklassing, men de tre andre gikk sitt fjerde år på galtvort i møte.

Jakob og Katie hadde ikke sett at de kom inn døren, de fortsatte å krangle. " Jakob! " Ropte Sirius og Remus i munnen på hverandre. De rakk ikke å trekke tryllestavene før smygardingene var over dem. Lily stirret forskrekket på dem. Hun hørte et ekko igjen, denne gangen fra Lucifus.

_Jeg skal ta dem, deg skal få hevn. Kverke de små blodsvikerne.  
_

Ordene klirret i Lilys ører, igjen og igjen. Hun holdt det ikke ut. I neste øyeblikk hadde hun reist seg, trukket staven og ropt "Petrifikus Totalis!" og smygardingene ble liggende stive på bakken. Sirius og Jakob, som hadde ligget nederst i haugen kom seg for opp.

Jakob blødde neseblod og Sirius hadde ett kutt på høyre kinn, som det rant en tynn strime blod av. Remus hadde heldig vis kommet seg ut av det uten noen skader. "Femenalt, Lily!" Sa Jakob og Sirius i kor. Men Lily rettet staven mot dem og "Kom dere ut!" De gjorde det, Smygardingene og, da hun hadde sakt motformelen.

De andre jentene stirret på Lily "Er du førsteklassing?" Spurte Will, med tydelig beundring i stemmen.

* * *

_**Hva syns dere? Reviw pleas! Jeg må vite hva dere syns, jeg godtar også annonymt, men du kan jo helst skrive hvem du er uansett. Hva skjer med Lily når hun er så god til å trylle før hun har begynt på skolen? Hva gjør Smygardingene for å ta igjen? Jeg skal oppdatere snart, jeg lover. Men det går fortere med noen Reviews fra dere…**_


	4. Chapter 4, valghatten

_Beklager så mye, men jeg er ikke den fantastiske Joanne K. Rowling. Du kan altså ikke spørre meg om hva som skjer i Hp. 7. men, men…  
Min hypotese: Alle dør (unntatt voldemort, så klart) Harry dør sist._

_( Grunnen til denne hypotesen er for ikke å bli skuffet hvis/når noen dør)_

_Du kan jo spørre om hva som skjer videre med Lily… Selv om jeg ikke vet alt selv._

_Back again! Det er nemmelig sommerferie når jeg skriver dette, det betyr at jeg har god tid til å skrive. Nå vell… Jeg leser ringenes herre Igjen så den kan dukke opp i historien, men det ikke sikkert.  
_

_Jeg har forresten vert på begge stasjonene i Harry potter filmen. (den første med et uhell… Vi dro til england, med fly, skulle til london, men toget vårt derfra gikk ikke, så vi og andre måtte ta to forskjellige tog. Endte opp på kings kros og dro videre med undergrunnen)_

_Hvor var det jeg var? Å, ja… Krangelen på toget var fullført…_

**_Å lese andres tanker_**

**_Kapittel 4, valghatten og en merkelig begavet elev_**

Galtvortekspressen rullet inn på perrongen i piskende regnvær, men Lily gledet seg så mye at en liten storm kunne ikke synke humøret hennes… etter et kort "sees kanskje senere" forsvant de tre Griffingjentene, mens Lily ble stående igjen. Ville hun komme i griffing?

Tankene ble brutt av at en mørk, høy stemme ropte " Førsteklassinger, herover!" Mannen var sikker tre meter høy. Med langt stritt skjegg, han ledet alle førsteklassingene ned til ett vann. Der stod det mange båter. Lily gikk og satte seg i en av de forreste. Hun trakk kappen tettere rundt seg og kikket opp på borgen.

De gled bortover det mørke vannet. Det sprutet rundt dem, en jente i den bakerste båten hylte høyt, da vannet slo over båtripa og traff hele henne. Lily frøs, men spenningen over å være på en stormfull sjø skapte en slaks magisk stemning. Turen varte alt for kort etter hennes mening, men hun gikk opp trappene til den flotte borgen i en slags gledesrus hun aldri hadde kjent før.

Det dryppet fra håret hennes, men noen var mye våtere enn henne så det gjorde ingen ting. "Dere må vente her litt, Professor Mcsnurp kommer nok snart" De fleste elevene skalv. Lily var også begynt å bli kald. På en ren impuls dro hun frem stavn igjen, visket noen velvalgte ord og en flamme skjøt ut av hånden hennes.

Hun fant frem ett glass, puttet flammen oppi og lot glasset sveve i luften av seg selv, men hun brukte en formel for å få klærne og håret tørre.

" Hva er det du driver med?" spurte plutselig en høy, skarp stemme. " jeg bare… ville bli litt tørr professor" sa Lily med en forsiktig stemme. Mcsnurp glodde, "Hvordan klarte du å lage flammer?" spurte hun i ren forbløffelse. " Jeg trodde alle kunne sånt her… Jeg leste bare i bøkene hjemme og lærte meg alt som stod i dem" Professoren sendte henne et nysgjerrig blikk og snudde seg vekk fra henne og vendte seg mot alle. " Dere blir valgt i fire hus, Griffing, Håsblås, Ravnklo og smygard, de vil bli deres hjem her på Galtvort, vi er klare til å ta imot dere"

De gikk inn i salen, de fleste stirret på alt, men Lily så seg bare om for å se om alt var som det var beskrevet i Galtvorts historie. Det var merkelig å gå der å være tørr mens de andre var helt våte. Noen av elevene ved bordene påpekte også dette.

* * *

I senere tid husket ikke Lily så mye av valghattens sang, derfor har ikke jeg en trang tid å gjenfortelle den her, hun husket bare att den sang om de fire husene og grunnleggerne.

"Når jeg roper navnet deres kommer dere frem hit og tar på dere hatten"

Lily kjente spenningen danse rundt seg og inni seg. Mcsnurp ropte opp "Arnson, Sam" han gikk op og satte på seg hatten " Håsblås" Fire til fulgte før Mcsnurp ropte:

"Eving, Lily" hun gikk frem, hver muskel i kroppen var spend til bristepunktet. Lily satte seg og trakk hatten over hodet.

" Ah, Eving" sa hatten, den snakket faktisk til henne " Du er tankeleser skjønner jeg. Det Var Gudric Griffing også, det samme er jeg, for jeg var jo hans hatt. Mange gode egenskaper her… men, du kan jo så mye fra før, du kunne jo vært andreklassingn. Mye mot har du og… Du er nesten som din bestefar… Hmm…" Hatten tenkte… "GRIFFING" ropte den ut til hele salen. Lily var den første Griffingen i valget til nå… Alle klappet og Hun løp ned til Griffingbordet, og satte seg ned i egne tanker. katie, will og Lucy hilset blitt på henne. Maten kom etter valget, den var herlig. Mye bedre enn når faren, som nesten aldri lagde mat, eller petunia som var kokken i huset, lagde mat.

De gikk ut av storsalen, prefektene i spissen. Oppover forsvinnende trapper, en gutt satte fast foten sin. Hviste ikke han at trappen i nærhetenav biblioteket hadde to luretrinn? femte og Syvende... det stod jo i Galtvorts historie. De kom til et bilde. Den trinne damen, het det. Prefekten sa: "Løvetannstilk" og portrettet svingte opp. "Husk passordet til senere" ropte jenta i fronten. de fikk delt ut sovesaler og skulle gå rett opp.

Lily lå på rom med tre andre jenter. en sara, en Clara (de var tvillinger) og en jente som het Sally.

Den kvelden sov Lily godt! I sin nye sovesal, nye skole, med nye venner og masse bøker...

* * *

_Slutt! Huff, et kort kapittel… Men jeg syntes det passet bra å stoppe der, du vet etter hennes første dag på galtvort! Jeg tror forresten Lily skal lese litt flere tanker i neste kapittel… Lucifus Malfangs og lignende! En liten krangel, og en uventet vri!_

_Takk for de flotte reviewene mine! Det gleder meg mye, en spesiell takk til de som skriver flere ganger, men selv de som bare gir ett er selvsk utrolig velkommen (Snufs) Jeg er nesten rørt! Så trykk på knappen, skriv… enten noe alvorlig, noe hyggelig, pluss og minus eller bare tull! Så read and REVIW…_


	5. Chapter 5, Lily får seg en overaskelse

_Jeg ække Rowling! That is too bad I know, men jeg er forfatteren av denne fanfictionen._

_Nå er jeg litt stolt, for 5 er yndlingstallet mitt og jeg har altså skrevet hele fem kapitler… Hipp hurra for meg!_

**Å lese andres tanker 5**

_Lily får seg en overraskelse_

Eving satt i transfigurasjonsklasserommet. Dette var den andre timen de skulle ha den dagen, hun hadde klart seg bedre enn bra i formeltimen. Hun var faktisk MYE bedre enn de andre… hade ikke de lest noen ting?

Denne timen var ikke bedre! Mcsnurp sa at de skulle forvandle fyrstikker til nåler. De kunne jo Lily! Det ble kjedelig etter vert og begynte å forvandle ting hun hadde foran seg. Fjærpennen ble til en fuglefigur, blekkhuset et lite tre og hun byttet farge på hårbåndet sitt så det ble Lysegrønt med blå sommerfugler i steden for rosa.

Hun fortsatte slik en stund med å leke seg med disse tingene og flere til. Fyrstikkesken ble en levende liten fyrstikk hest som hoppet hinder over fyrstikkhindrene som Lily satte opp. Hun ble så opphengt i dette at hun ikke merket at Mcsnurp stod over henne og stirret. "Timen er slutt!" Ropte hun til klassen, selv om det var nesten ti minutter igjen. "Eving, bli med meg opp til rektor".

* * *

De gikk langs lange ganger og korridorer. Opp trapper og ned trapper… Plutselig stoppet Mcsnurp foran en stor statue. "Strikkesokker" sa hun, om men litt oppgitt. Statuen flyttet seg og en trapp kom til syne bak dem. Lily rakk bare så vidt å tenke over at passordet var veldig merkelig, før de begynte å gå opp trappen. 

De nådde toppen og Lily så seg forbløffet omkring, da de gikk inn på Humlesnurrs kontor. Det var fullt av små duppeditter som noen ville sakt. En god del bøker, og bilder av gamle rektorer. Humlesnurr selv satt bak et digert skrivebord og smilte da de kom inn.

"Hva er på ferde Minerva?" spurte han høflig, mens han puttet en gul drops i munnen ( A/N Jeg antar at Sitronsutt er gult) Og ventet på svar.

"Lily Eving her er helt utrolig... Hun Satt faktisk og tryllet fra både første og andreklasse pensum… Hun er mye bedre enn de andre i klassen." Mcsnurp tok en pause. "Derfor synes jeg at hun skal gå i klassen over…" hun så opp og ventet på rektors svar.

Humlesnurr smilte til Mcsnurp, men snudde seg til Lily. " Kan du alt miss Eving?" Lily nikket " Bare alle førsteklassebøkene, og Litt fra andre…" Humlesnurr smilte fortsatt, "Har du lyst til å gå i en klasse over, da? Du kjenner vell ingen, gjør du vell?" Nå smilte Lily, "Jo jeg gjør det…" Rektor nikket fornøyd. "Da må vi bare teste deg… Slik at vi vet du er god nok"

Deretter fulgte en blanding av 1 klasse eksamen, som Lily gjorde uten problemer. Så måtte hun ta noen formler, og svare på noen spørsmål. Alt var riktig!

Humlesnurr vendte seg mot Mcsnurp, "Da får vell Miss Eving sove på et av andreklasserommene, i griffing. Hun kan jo bli med i den neste timen din, som er med hennes nye klasse. Jeg skal ordne med papirene." Humlesnurr blunket fornøyd til Lily. "kan jeg få sove på rom med Kathleen potter, Willhelmina Rose og Lucy malfang? Vær så snill professor" Han smilte og nikket "Selvsakt"

* * *

Mcsnurp gikk in i kasserommet med Lily etter. "dette er Miss Lily Eving, hun er blitt flyttet en klasse opp i dag…" En gutt med spesielt bustete hår, Lily kjendte ham igjen som Jakob Potter, plystret høyt. Ett slikt, OI! Hun var vakker, plystr. Mcsnurp, så stygt på ham og fortsatte " ta godt i mot henne" 

Lily satte seg ved siden av Katie, som ønsket henne smilende velkommen og sendte broren ett stygt blikk. Timen var helt grei, og Lily ble fort venn med jentene hun ikke kjente fra før.

Etter timen ble hun stoppet av ingen annen enn Jakob Potter. " Jeg må spørre deg om noen, Eving" sa han, mens han dro hånden gjennom håret og rufset det til. Lily så spørrende på ham, og irriterte seg over handen hans. Potter fortsatte overlegent " Vil du gå ut med meg!?"

Måten han sa det på ga en antydning til at det ikke var et spørsmål, mer som om hun alt hadde svart Ja. Lily ble fortumlet. "Jeg må…" Begynte hun, men stoppet. Hva var det hun tenkte på? " Jeg kjenner ikke deg og du kjenner ikke meg! Hvorfor skal jeg svare ja? Du er bare opptatt av utseendet mitt uansett!" Jakob så spørrende på henne. "Det betyr **nei**" Sa Lily og snudde seg, tok igjen de andre jentene, men nevnte ikke et ord om Jakob potter.

**Veldig kort, jeg vet det, men nå skal jeg bevege meg til femte klasse. Eller noe… der alle kjenner hverandre og de har blitt litt eldre… Jeg må jo dra inn litt krangling, tankelesing og Rumpeldunk og Et Juleball. **


	6. Chapter 6, Kjære dagbok

**(There and) back again, med ny oppdatering.**

**Forrige kapittel ble veldig kort, men jeg hadde ikke mer å skrive, det passet liksom å ta den der. Dette blir skrevet som Lilys dagbok, så R&R… Til min nye ide **

**( det er bare for et kapittel…)**

_**Å lese andres tanker**_

**_Kapittel 6, Kjære dagbok_**

Den femten år gamle Lily Eving satt alene i oppholdsrommet. Klokken var over midnatt, men hun kunne ikke sove. "Det er lørdag i morgen uansett" Mumlet hun til seg selv.

Dette var Lilys 4 år på denne skolen, på galtvort. Hun ar den beste på hele femteklassetrinnet. I alt annet enn rumpeldunk, men det var jo ikke så viktig. Hun hadde vokst til og blitt en fin og smart jente (Guttene på sin side fant henne attraktiv)

Denne oktoberkvelden, satt Lily og tenkte på livet sitt og familien hennes. På petunia som skulle Gifte seg og faren som hun knapt så. Hun drakk litt av teen sin, og tenkte at hun måtte gjøre noe annet enn bare å stirre in i flammene.

Lily kjente i lommen og dro ut en gammel dagbok, med en spesiell lås.

Dagboken hadde Lily fått av bestemoren, lenge før hun selv kunne huske. Den var Trukket i dypt blått stoff, og utenpå i lys rosa stod det "Lily Eving" I hjørnet var det en tom plass, som kunne romme en Lilje. Denne Liljen hadde Lily i ett kjede rundt halsen, som hun aldri tok av. Hun presset blomsten inn på plassen dens, det sa "Klikk" og boken var åpen.

På første siden var det skrevet med grønt blekk av vakker håndskrift:

_Til min kjære Lily._

_Kan være blir jeg aldri kjent med deg, men jeg vill du skal vite at jeg er glad i deg, samme hva som skjer. Å Lily, Lily, min vakre blomst en gang vil du kanskje oppnå dine mål. _

_Livet er som en vakkermelodi,_

_Det er bare teksten som er rotet til._

_Hilsen din bestemor, som savner deg veldig._

Lily kunne ordene utenat, som hun savnet bestemoren! Hun husket nesten ingen ting om henne, men det betydde liksom ikke så mye. Lilys minner, var preget av det gode.

Nå skulle Lily lese det hun selv hadde skrevet i boken, ikke alt, men litt fra hvert skoleår.

**Andreklasse 1970**

**_5 September: Kjære dagbok_**

_I dag er det min bursdag. Jeg har fått noen fine ting av mine medelever, noen bøker, mye godteri og slikt. Av JakobPotter fikk jeg Rumpeldunk i gjennom tidene. Det virket som om han gikk inn for å være grei, hm.. merkelig. Men, en gang må jo være den første. Han spurte meg ut ikke mindre enn fem ganer. Han er virkelig desperat. Ja, ja…_

_**10 Desember:**_

_Kjære dagbok, I dag skjedde det noe igjen. Jeg har ikke skrevet på en stund. Har vært mye lekser… Ok! Til saken… potter driver meg til vannvidd. Han var irritert på meg, bare fordi jeg sa ifra om at han og Svaart prøvde å hekse slur i gangen. De hadde bare begynt da jeg kom… Jeg ba dem pelle seg til blokksberg, mens Lucy hentet en lærer. Senere i dag hekset de oss. Bøkene våres fulgte etter oss, hvor enn vi gikk og hver gang jeg fornærmet potter, gjorde noe ordentlig, eller sa ifra til andre at det de gjorde var galt fikk jeg en av dem i hodet… JEG HATER POTTER_

Lily bladde litt i boka igjen, skumleste litt her og der, så bladde hun videre.

_**Andre klasse 1970**_

_**2 september**_

_Jeg har blitt kjent med mange på den korte tiden jeg har vært her. Noen problemer med broren til Cat, men det ække så farlig._

Lily stoppet å lese. _Ække så farlig_, Huff, hadde jeg bare visst hvor farlig det var!

Lily ville ikke lese mer, av det, bare bladde videre…

_**25 september**_

_kjære dagbok, I dag var jeg med og **så på** opptaksprøven til Rumpeldunklaget. Cat prøvde seg, det gjorde Will også… men ingen av dem kom md på laget, siden de ikke kunne bytte ut syvendeklassingen og som var jager og den andre som var knakker. Sirius og Jakob kom med på laget. Jeg har aldri sett noen fly så bra… men hun hadde jo heller ikke sett noen fly før. Bare de andre som ville spille på laget. Men det var helt utrolig å se på Potter… han ble speider, Svaart ble Jager, han er også utrolig god på å fly... sukk, det blir nok ikke jeg, som ikke funker i store høyder, men jeg kan da lette fra bakken i vertfall, og komme meg trygt ned igjen... de andre har jo flydd enten hele livet eller ett år, men det kunne jo ikke jeg da jeg begynte… _

**Tredje klasse 1971**

**Fredag 13 November**

_ÅÅÅÅÅÅ! Potter og jeg arbeidet sammen i eliksirer. Vi begynte selvsagt å krangle, da han hadde stirret på meg i en evighet. Det endte med at han sprutet eliksir på håret mit. Det er grønt! Vi skulle lage farger… de skulle vi bruke i en stor eliksir, som var viktige for oss å lære. Svaart og potter sluttet bare ikke å le… Ikke før jeg sprang ut av klasserommet…_

_**  
11 januar **_

_En stille dag i dag… Potter er på sykestuen, han og svaart ble slått ned av smygardinger. De lever, uheldigvis. Jeg har blitt bedre kjent md Remus lupus, som har vist seg å være veldig hyggelig. Vi gjorde lekser sammen, vi snakket litt og jeg leste tankene hans. Jeg ble veldig forskrekket, men sa ingen ting. Jeg tror nemlig det er meningen at ingen skulle vite at han er en varulv. Det er merkelig at han er venn med de to tullingene, og Pittelpytt, da… Ja, ja… _

_**Lørdag 14 februar, Valentinsdag **_

_Jeg fikk selvsagt Potter på nakken. Han ville ha meg ut i galtvang med ham. Da jeg ga ham ett klart "NEI" var det rundt ti jenter som gispet samtidig. Potter ga seg ikke. Han skrev nemlig sin egen kjærlighets hyler. Jeg mottok den i skoleparken etter samme morgen bare en time etter at potter spurte meg ut. Vi satt under det store treet, der Potter og Co ofte sitter, da Cat plutselig utbrøt " Oi! Lily du har fått en hyler!" og sant nok. En snøugle kom med den til meg. Will utbrøt " Men, den er jo Rosa. Det er vell ikke et valentinskort?" det var akkurat det, det var. Den var heldig vis ikke så høylytt som en vanlig hyler, men ille nok. Her er noe av teksten:_

_Lily, Lily. Du er som en drøm fra sky,_

_Lily, Lily Når jeg ser deg får jeg lyst til å fly_

_Lily, Lily mitt hjerte banker_

_Lily, Lily mitt hode blir fylt med tanker_

_Lily, Lily, Hver gang jeg ser deg vill jeg gå med deg_

_Lily, Lily Du er så vaker og fin_

_Lily, Lily Vill du bli min?_

_Tenk deg det… Hver bidige setning begynte med Lily, Lily… det var døds flaut! Konvolutten revnet i rosa glitter, men ut falt ett hjerteformet kort, der teksten stod. Nederst stod det dessuten: Kjærlig hilsen din henrivende beundrer Jakob Potter _

**_5 mai_**

_Kjære dagbok. Jeg tjente masse huspoeng i dag. Svaart hekset håret til Will. Det er nå rosa, oransje, grønt, blått og lilla. Will knakk nesten nesa hans, og øyet er blått. Senere dyttet Potter meg og Cat i vannet. Det var ikke akkurat varmt og cat jaget Jakob galtvort rundt, med meg på slep. Det var da vi fant Will og Sirius rullende rundt på gulvet i en vil slåsskamp. Vi fikk dem fra hverandre. Begge var i dårlig forfattning, men Svaart så verst ut._

_**Fjerde klasse 1972**_

_**1 september**_

_Det er deilig å være tilbake på Galtvort. Jeg kan ikke si det samme om å se igjen Jakob Potter Og Sirius Svaart. Ja, ja… De har ikke gjort noe mot meg enda… Men det varer vell ikke lenge? Slur fikk gjennomgå i dag, da han fornærmet meg etter festmåltidet. Potter ble praktisk talt gal, og glemte helt å ta opp tryllestaven, han bare kastet seg over slur, som forstuet en finger, brakk nesa, fikk et kutt på halsen og et blått øye. Jeg angrer sånn… jeg kunne jo ha gjort noe før.. men jeg fikk dem fra hverandre. Jeg ropte nemlig på de andre jentene som straks kom og hjalp. Lucy holdt Slur, som ikke var så vrient siden han måtte ta en tur til madame pomfritt. Will og cat måtte holde igjen Potter, som prøvde å slå Slur halvt i hjel! Han ville ikke gi seg før han var holdt ned i bakken og jeg helte et glass vann i hodet på ham.. _

Lily bladde mange sider frem.. det begynte å bli veldig sent å sitte oppe helt alene. Hun bladde forbi stedet der Will (Jager) og cat (Knakker) ble med på rumpeldunklaget.

_**16 August**_

_Kjære dagbok, jeg… Hmm… vet ikke hvordan jeg skal si det, men… Jeg var oppe i en krangel med svaart (Mens Potter glodde på meg) det var etter transfigurasjonstimen hvor vi hadde lært om annimagi, potter og Svaart satt og kastet et papirfly som fløy av selg selv rundt i klasserommet. Jeg hylte høyt at nestegang de synes et fag er kjedelg kunne de jo bare gå ut av klasserommet istedenfor å ødelegge for oss andre… plutselig vekslet guttene blikk. Jeg hadde jo hele konsentrasjonen min rettet mot svaart derfor klang stemmen hans i hodet mitt som et ekko. _

_**  
Eving kan jo ikke vite at vi er annimagere. Hadde hun visst det… Da hadde vi nok ligget tynt an, vi er jo uregistrerte…**_

_Jeg gispet og sa bare kort " Ikke gjør noe slikt igjen" Før jeg snurret rundt og gikk opp i sovesalen for å skrive her. tenk at de er animagere, jeg tror foresten han bare forestilte seg det. men han sa det jo ikke høyt, så han skulle jo ikke inponere noen...  
_

Lily trakk frem pennen, dyppet ørnefjæren i blekk og skrev om gårsdagens hendelser.

_**Femteklasse 1973**_

_**1 September**_

_kjære dagbok, det er fantastisk å være tilbake på galtvort. Maten var like god som alltid. Dessuten er jeg blitt prefekt, bare pass deg du Potter. Vi har fått en ny lærer, en 36 år gammel svartspaner. Tydeligvis sønnen til en god venn av Humlesnurr. Vi har ikke hatt en time med ham enda. Vi kom nemlig på en fredag i år og har ikke hatt noen timer enda. Men på mandag er første time, Forsvar mot svartekunster, dobbel._

Så sovnet Lily på sofaen, hun sov lett, så enhver lyd ville vekke henne… Hun fikk i alle fall fred i noen timer før tre gutter kom stuptrøtte inn i oppholdsrommet.

Jakob var så trøtt at han snublet inn i oppholdsrommet. Da han landet på gulvet lød det et dunk og et lavt "AU" fra Potter. Dette var nok til å vekke Lily.

Hun så Petter sjanglet seg i vei opp mot sovesalen, mens Sirius sovnet på en av sofaene. Potter ble bare liggende på gulvet. Lily stod over ham, og spurte høyt. "Hvor har dere vert i hele natt?" Jakob våknet, men bare sånn halvveis. "Ute" Mumlet han og kom seg på beina. Lily konsentrerte seg om Potter.

_Av alle som måtte være i oppholdsrommet kl. halv 5 om morgenen så måtte det være Eving. Bra hun ikke veit at vi dreiv og rekte rundt som noen tullinger sammen med en livsfarlig varulv. Hun ville ha friket ut, ikke akkurat det jeg og Tasselabb trenger så tidlig, ikke det at Sirius ville ha våknet om Eving hylte til meg…_

Lily stirret målløs. Hun visste ikke hva hun skulle si. " Potter " Begynte hun og gjespet høyt "det er midt uhyggelig tidlig på morgenen (enda ett gjesp) så jeg skal la det gå for denne gang. Vekk den søvnige tullingen på sofaen der borte… ti poeng fra griffing"

Lily fikk bare så vidt med seg at en søvnig Jakob, med mye strev, fikk en, om mulig, enda mer søvnig Sirius opp på bena, før de sjanglet opp på sovesalen. Lily gikk selv opp etter å ha sett på fullmånen. Som nesten var helt borte.

**Hva syns dere? Review, og fortell. Jeg er alltid glad for tilbakemeldinger… og hjertelige gisp og "takk" for at jeg har oppdatert dagen etter jeg la ut forrige kapittel… den er også litt lengre en det forrige** **kapittelet…** Takk meg i neste reviw som jeg forventer kommer snart!


	7. Chapter 7, Forsvar mot svartekunster

_Tenk… det er noen dager siden jeg skrev sist (Gisp) Her kommer neste kapittel. Av Å lese andres tanker. Håper dere liker det… To nye lærere, en god. En slem, men han er i neste…Jeg har rettet opp litt, (for de som har lest den før) jeg håper den er bedre og ikke like mye "handlings referat" som veninnen min kaldte det...  
_

**_Å lese andres tanker 7_**

**_Forsvar mot svartekunster, En lukket dagbok og Hevn _**

Lily Eving gikk rolig ned gangen mot første time. Hun hadde våknet tidlig, det var derfor hun var alene nå. De andre jentene hadde knapt stått opp, og i hvertfall ikke rukket å finne fram unniformene. Lily hadde spist, for en stund siden. Hun var for tidlig ute, men det var fint å gjøre ett godt førsteinntrykk for en ny lærer. Hun kunne alltids lese litt på biblioteket, som lå rett nedenfor klasserommet, bare en trapp fra.

Plutselig hørte Lily rop. Et rop som inneholdt ordet Potter. Lily så rundt hjørnet, og det som møtte henne var ikke så hyggelig.

Senen var snudd på hodet. I alle fall fra Lilys synsvinkel. For, isteden for at Severus Slur lå på gulvet og bannet, var det Potter som fikk bank. han ble holdt opp mot veggen av et par store, dumme smygardinger. Krabbe og Gurgel (a/n ikke dracos, men Lucifs liv vakter). Foran Potter stod en stor syvendeklassing. Storebroren til Severus Slur. Severus selv stod ved siden av broren og gliste.

Lilys første tanke var "Jakob alene?", men han var ikke alene. Lucifus Malfang og Rodofus Demons stod og hold fast Sirius så han ikke kunne komme Potter til hjelp. Bellatrix Svaart stod og frydet seg over dette synet hun med…

Den eldste Slur dro til Potter slik at hodet hans smalt i veggen, med et svak, ubehagelig dunk. Han ville falt om ikke de to gorillaene holdt ham. Severus Slur stod og gliste fornøyd. Den eldre Slur fortsatte med å dra til Potter i ansiktet så nesa begynte å blø. Slur hvisket " Ingen banker broren min, med meg i nærheten. Dette håper jeg lærer deg å ikke plage Severus igjen!"

"Jeg får huske å sjekket at du ikke er i nærheten nestegang!" sa Potter kjekt og i et veldig sta tonefall, som ikke ble møtt med glede fra Slur!

Lily stod bare helt stille og så på før tanken slo henne… _" Jeg er prefekt! Jeg må gjøre noe"_ Dermed trakk hun tryllestaven og trådte frem. "STOPP!" Ropte hun. Alle stirret på henne, unntatt Bellatrix som handlet. Sekunder senere lå Lily på gulvet, staven en meter fra henne og kroppen helt urørlig. Hvorfor hadde hun rotet seg bort i dette? Nå kunne hun bare se videre på senen som utspilte seg.

* * *

_Sirius sparket så hard han kunne etter Lucifus, men traff ikke. Han måtte hjelpe Horn. Han bare måtte. Han og Jakob kunne nok slått dem. Om de hadde vært litt færre. Og det hjalp ikke noen av guttene at Smygardingene gikk sitt siste år på galtvort (Med unntak av Regulus, som var fjerdeklassing, men han var også sterk av bygning , og Snufserus som var på deres alder.) _

_Sirius kjempet, men det var forgjeves. Nå lå jo Lily der også, på gulvet uten stav. Plutselig slo de Jakob veldig hardt og slapp ham. Sirius rakk ikke å reagere før Bellatrix rettet staven mot ham og sa "Exitarmus" og Sirius ble slynget hardt i veggen._

_Smygardingene gikk, leende avgårde. En liten stund senere var Sirius på bena, med staven i hånden. Han tok fem steg bort til Lily og sa motformelen. Hun våknet, fortumlet og sint. Men mumlet "Takk" til Sirius, som nikket til svar. _

_Deretter gikk Sirius bort til Jakob som stønnet høylytt av smerte. " Lily, løp og hendt nærmeste professor. Det må være han nye. Skynd deg!"_

* * *

Lily nølte og skulle til å be Svaart ta Potter med ned til sykestuen, men ombestemte seg og løp opp trappen til den nye lærerens klasserom. 

Personen som åpnet var alt annet en hun hadde tenkt seg læreren. Han var ganske ung til å være utdannet lærer (hvis han var utdannet da), med brunt, halvlangt hår, blå øyne og et hyggelig og sjarmerende smil. Nesten som Svaarts tenkte hun.

"Eh… Professor. (Hun nølte) Potter, en av guttene på mitt trinn har vert i slagsmål, og kom ikke godt ut av det heller. Kan du bli med meg og…" Hun stoppet, men professoren smilte. "Bare ett par sekunder, må vel hente litt sjokolade…" han kom tilbake ett par sekunder senere. Og de spurtet nedover gangen.

En liten stund senere hadde potter fått i seg litt sjokolade og han hadde ikke noe vondt lenger. Sirius hadde leget de fleste av skadene den tiden hun var borte.

Den nye professoren stoppet opp da han så Sirius. Som om de hadde møtt hverandre før. I ett merkelig sekund tenkte Lily at de måtte være i nær slekt, det samme sjarmerende smilet, ganske høye, men ikke unaturlig, pene trekk, hårfargen var derimot veldig forskjellig. Læreren dro hånden usikkert gjennom håret, med en typisk Sirius akitig bevegele og så flirte han barnslig til dem "Jeg heter forresten Simon Lion".(A/N Engelsk uttale i Lion, som i Løve)

Alle sammen kom i snakk, Lily, Potter og Svaart fortalte alle hver sin versjon av historien,  
og smygard mistet femti poeng og Griffing fikk tyve, "Føler meg litt snill i dag. Dessuten så er Griffing bedre enn Smygard på alle ,måter" var lærerens unnskyldning.

* * *

Timen begynte. Smygard var en del av den, men de delte bare timene på mandag. Professor Lion skulte litt stygt til smygardingene. Lily overhørte Jakob, hviske: "Litt av en partisk lærer… Dette er jo femenalt!" Sirius gliste tilbake. Hun himlet med øynene. Alle ble stille da Mr. Lion begynte. 

" I denne timen skal vi se på utilgivelige forbannelser, jeg skal dessuten teste viljestyrken deres."

Ansiktet hans var blekt og viste avsky, da han trakk frem staven for å vise de utilgivelige forbannelser, som ville sendt ham en enveisbilett til Azkaban, hvis han ikke hadde unnervist. "Kan dere gi meg en forbannelse..." Han så rundt i klasserommet og merket straks Lilys hånd som stakk i været. Han nikket mot henne og hun sa forsiktig, men stødig: "Befalio, formelen for å kontrulere andre, så de gjør alt du vill, hvis din vilje er sterkere enn deres..." Ordene døde ut i klasserommet. Alle var stille, alle... Da han demonstrerte den på en forstørret edderkopp. han fikk den til å danse cancan på bordet og avsluttet med en salto.

"En formel til... potter vil du gi et eksempel!" Jakob tenkte seg litt om før han sa " Du vill vell ha Martyrio først tenker jeg... Det er formelen for å torturere noen. Det ligger i navnet ikke sant? Å være martyr, eller offer, for en formel, som ikke er svært behagelig." Mr. Lion (A/N min veninne synes dette er et dumt navn, men bare les videre så skjøner dere hvorfor han heter det. Forresten så foreslo hun Kongle Konglerud, så vær glade han ikke heter det...) pekte staven mot edderkoppen og sa frem martyriusforbannelsen. Straks begynte det stakkars "småkrypet", som ikke var særlig liten akkurat nå, å rulle rundt på skrivebordet fortruket av smerte og lidelse. Formelen holdt opp, men edderkoppen ble bare liggende. Som om den var død.

"Noen som har lyst til å fortelle meg den siste?" spurte han. Ingen hender i været, og mange ristet på hodet. "mange av dere vet det nok, men har ikke lyst til å si det... Formelen for å drepe er: Avada kadavra. det er ikke så mange som klarer å bruke den, for først må hodet ditt være fylt av hat, frykt eller sinne, men mest av alt ondskap... (han tok en pause) jeg kan ikke bruke den formelen... Så jeg kan ikke demonstrere den på edderkoppen, men heller ikke dere..."

Han avsluttet den lille demonstrasjonen med å si " Dette kan hende dere! Alle disse formlene... og Befaliusforbannelsen skal hende dere, denne timen." Han tidde litt og lot ordene synke inn. " Jeg skal se om noen av dere kan klare dere mot en utilgivelig forbannelse… jeg har opplevd to av dem selv, men bare vært vitne til Avada kadavra. Jeg har vært borte i ganske grusomme trollmenn, og jeg er ikke tretti år ennå… det er derfor dere må lære dem å kjenne " Han trakk pusten " For dere kan oppleve dem når som helst."

Slur fnyste foraktelig. "Tror du ikke jeg har opplev dem, Hr. Slur?" Spurte Professor Lion surt. " Jeg har alltid kunne motstå befalio og jeg takler mer av Martyrio enn de fleste, så pass tungen din Slur! Det er ikke festelig, skal jeg si deg å se venner bli torturert og drept…"

Sirius og Jakob vekslet flirende blikk, som sa til hverandre "_tenk om han dreper Slur!"_

Lion fortsatte: " jeg har nemlig vert svartspaner en stund, men gjør altså humlesnurr en tjeneste" han stoppet og ble _TANKEFULL._

Lily konsentrerte seg hard om professoren, kunne tankene hans være så uklare? Litt etter litt ble det mulig:

_Hadde de bare visst at jeg er her for å ikke bli drept av Voldemort eller min egen slekt…Å, som jeg hater navnet Silver! Mitt navn Silver...  
_

Silver? Hadde hun ikke lest det et sted? Hennes egne tanker ble brutt av lærerens ord.

"Lily Eving vill de være først?" Hun skvatt så høyt at hun kunne føle hjertet dunke i brystet lenge etter at hun hadde gått bort til Mr. Lion, som hvisket noen ord i øret hennes. "Jeg vet at du leste tankene mine. En farlig sak miss Eving. Jeg vil at du ikke nevner for noen hva du vet om meg! Forstår du?" Hun nikket og han sa høyt: "Gjør deg klar! Befalio"

Klassen gispet mens de så Lily bli tvunget til å dra kritt i ansiktet sitt. Ingen lo, ingen… De bare fortsatte å gjøre idiotiske ting, uten å kunne gjøre noe med det… Malfang kysset Bellatrix (Sirius og jakob lo litt her) Slur sang høyt, stygt og falskt mens han fridde til Cat som ble blek… For Slur hadde fått beskjed om å synge til den hans hjerte brant for. Petter måtte krabbe rundt som en rotte, Remus ulte som en ulv. Jakob hoppet over kateteret… bare Sirius motstod forbannelsen så det var brukbart. Istedenfor å hoppe som en frosk rundt i klasserommet endte han med å hoppe vanelig opp og ned en gang før han sa "Nei" nokså svakt, men det var ett nei. Han løftet hodet og så Mr. Lion rett inn i øynene og hvisket " Jeg har ikke lysst" læreren smilte.

Da det ringte ut fra timen gikk Will og Lily sammen. Lily hadde mye å tenke på, så de gikk i taushet. Hun våknet ikke fra sin verden av ideer (Som Platon ville ha sakt) før Will sa "flytime neste Lil, takler du det da?" Lily så, så rart på Will at den blåøyde jenta med honninghåret fikk frysninger. (A/N alle skjønner selvsakt at det er Will jeg sikter til...) "Er alt bra Lils", spurte hun. I neste øyeblikk hørte de Svaart rope "Hei, Lille Villrosen min, vill du være min partner i flytimen., det går rykter om at læreren ikke tolererer at jeg og Jakob er sammen. Kan ha noe med at vi alt har lurt han trill rundt med noe han kaller: lite morsomt, men som var ufattelig gøy"

Will stoppet " Sirius Svaart, Ikke kall meg Villrose!" Han satte opp store, triste øyne "Men du heter jo Will Rose… Vil du være min partner?" Hun nikket og merket plutselig at Lily var vekk.

* * *

Lily gikk mot biblioteket, sekken hennes stod der fortsatt fra den lille kranglen om morgenen. Det som møtte henne var… ubeleilig. Jakob Potter stod med hånden nede i sekken hennes mens han mumlet: " jeg finner den ikke, hvor er den?" hun listet seg opp bak ham og spurte: "Hva leter du etter?" han merket vist ikke at det var Lily som spurte for han sa: "Dagboka hennes, den må da være her et sted." Munnen hennes falt åpen før hun bestemte seg for å spille: "Har du prøv å se i den Grønne permen mellom Historieboka og Svarteforsvarsboka? Den er liten og blå med "Lily Eving" skrevet utenpå i rosa. Jeg tror det ligger noen ark med notater over den." 

Jakob så etter og fant den, " Takk" mumlet han, helt oppslukt av boka. Han snudde og vendte på den, prøvde å tvinge den opp med styrke, men det gikk ikke. Han prøvde "alohomora" som ikke fungerte og mumlet: "pokker! Jeg får den ikke opp!"

Lily rotet i sekken sin, etter vannflaska, så trakk hun staven, tok boka ut av Jakobs hånd og heldte hele flaskens innhold i hodet hans. Mens han spyttet vann mumlet hun en formel som hun hadde funnet på biblioteket dagen før. Den funket perfekt…

**Ikke så lang kapittel men å ta det der passet bra, eller hva? Det kommer mer... i En fly time uten like og en forferdelig Historietime.  
**


	8. Chapter 8, En flytime og drømmer

**Jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****jeg er ikke Rowling, lalalalalalalalala... Jeg er ikke rowling lalalalalalalal...****Sa jo at jeg er på grensen til å bli sprø av det... Jeg vil være Rowling, men er det IKKE... jeg må ta til takke med denne elendige fikken med bare (For øyeblikket) 13 reviws. **

Sånn... Nå er jeg over selvmedlidenheten og klart til å begynne... Hmmmmmmm... Med hva? å ja: Tittelen på historien og kapittelet:)

**  
Å lese andres tanker 8**

_**En fly time uten like og en forferdelig Historietime**_

_Jakob Potter våknet fra sjokket lenge etterpå, våt i håret og ørene føltes merkelig. Som om han hadde en propp i hvert av dem. Jakob kom seg opp, med hjelp av veggen og så på klokka. Halv elleve, han var et kvarter for sent ute. Han løp… med limen i hånden og kutten flagrende rundt bena hans. _

_Midt i denne spurten kom han på at læreren var ny… Hvem var det? Håper det var en snill en. Lions tvillingbror kanskje. Han ble litt bedre av å tenke på det, men sannsynligheten for at læreren ville godta et kvarter… _

_Nå var han inne på rumpeldunkbanen. Hvorfor var ingen i luften? Han stoppet usikkert, og tok på seg Pottersjarmen. Her gjaldt det å spille, å spille vant, selvsikker og kjekk for å få medlidelse og sukk fra jentene…Men istedenfor sukk, ble ham møtt av latter ( Fra både griffing og smygard på trinnet hans) Lo de av at han var sen? Sikkert, for det **kunn**e **ikke** være han… _

"_POTTER, så der er du! Har du sett på klokken?" Læreren var definitivt ikke en blid en. Han fant opp en eller annen unnskyldning i farten og satte seg ved siden av Sirius, som var ganske blek. "Hvem er læreren?" Sirius svarte: "Robert Demons, faren til Rodolphus altså… En slektning av meg…(Han sa dette med spesielt mye motvilje) Ganske streng og hater Griffinger… Forresten (Han flirte til Jakob) Hvorfor har du løvetenner i øra?" Jakob ble helt forskrekket "HÆ!" ropte ham, som ble svart av et surt hysj og tap av huspoeng fra læreren._

"_Vi skal fly nå. Tjue runder rundt banen, helt ordentlig. Ingen Feil, skrik eller annet fanterier! Kan noen gjenta dette for Potter? Med ører som hans er det nok ganske vanskelig å høre" Han blåste i fløyta og alle sparket fra, unntatt Lily som ble igjen. Hvilket ikke var så lurt..._

"Tyve poeng i bot til Griffing, kom deg opp i lufta, da!" Ropte læreren rasende til henne. Hun sparket fra bakken og svevde to meter fra bakken. "HØYERE" Lily fløy høyere og falt neste av da Potter fløy forbi i ett svalestup før han rettet opp med en salto. Hun stirret på den elegante skikkelsen og tenkte på seg selv i sammenligning. Huff, for en tanke.

"Potter, Eving ned hit NÅ!" Ropte den sinte, bestemte og truende stemmen til Professor Demons. De fløy ned Potter landet elegant, hun falt av.

"Frøken Eving!" Begynte Læreren "Hvis de ikke kan fly får vi finne en lærer til deg… potter du skal gi henne ekstratimer. Er hun ikke bedre neste uke er det din feil og begge får arrest. Jeg takler ikke at mine elever er så patetiske. Hun skal være klar for å spille Rumpeldunk samme tid neste uke… Det er mitt siste ord. Dere skal ikke fly mer denne timen, men snakke om timene og Potter du skal gi rumpeldunk teori. Dere kan gå!"

Du! Være min privatlærer! Ropte Lily opprørtvarte Jakob

Det er ikke min feil! Svarte Jakob, ganske sur.

Ikke det? Hvem var det som holdt på med å tippe meg av limen for å vise seg?

Det var ikke for å vise meg, jeg liker bare følelsen av frihet…

Jeg vill ikke, over hodet ikke lære noe av deg.

- Du vil jo bare gå ut med meg….

Ja, jeg vill gå ut med deg, men ikke gi deg flytimer!

Åååå! Hylte Lily helt forbannet, Du er så patetisk, selvopptatt, arrogant…

Så løp hun sin vei… vekk fra Potter og den idiotiske Flytimen som ikke burde ha funnet sted. De andre lærerne fant seg i Lilys lapp om at: "Flytimer er Miss. Eving fritatt fra, fordi hun er meget opptatt av sine studier og trenger alltid å lese i bøkene sine. Hun skal selvsagt delta i flyvingen hvis hun gjør noe annet enn arbeid… Ærbødigst Andrew Skyggehill" Nei, da… han måtte ha henne til å delta og få timer av Potter…

"Lily, Lily" Cat, Will og Lucy kom løpende for å snakke med henne. "Skal vi øve litt på det-dere-vet. Før lunsj?" spurte Will. Lily tenkte litt, for hun var ganske deppa, men daDe andre nikket, gjorde hun det og. Alle satte av gårde mot et tomt klasserom. "Lås det" sa Cat til Lucy. "OK, det broren min kan, kan jeg… så, skal vi prøve nå? Det er en halv time til neste time." Alle nikket til Cats lille tale.

De fire jentene hadde prøvd å bli Annimagere i lange tider. Helt siden Lily hadde lest Jakobs tanker i tredje klasse. Jentene var så nær ved å klare det. Spesielt Lily, hun hadde nesten klart det. De telte til tre og så prøvde alle så godt de kunne bli ett dyr.

Det var vanskelig. For det første: du er nødt til å pugge en lang vanskelig formel, som du sier inni deg, mens du avslutter formelen med dyrets latinske navn, så kan du begynne med forvandlingen: du må konsentrere deg om dyrets sanser, og du må vite hvilket dyr du er. Da må du tenke sterkt på dyret ditt. Luktesansene, synet, ører og hale, snute… Men hvordan gjør man det uten å vite hvilket dyr man er? Da burde man brygg en eliksir som kan si det. Problemet er at det tar en halv evighet… (mange, mange måneder, et halvt år eller litt mindre) Når det er gjort, må man tenke på dyret. Konsentrere seg, flyte inn i en slags balanse med formen du skal ta, eller transe om du vill. Dette er vanskelig første gang fordi du aldri har vert dyret ditt før. Etterpå ville det bli lettere og lettere til du er helt vant med det. Etter hvert er det bare å tenke på dyrets latinske navn eller vitenskapelige om du vill før du sklir inn i formen.

Jentene tok frem mappen der bilder og alt stod:

_Lily- **Rødrev**_

(_Vulpes vulpes_), også kalt bare **rev**, **sølvrev** og **korsrev**, samt **mikkel rev**, er det mest vanlige rovdyret i reveslekten. Den er utbredt over store deler av Nord-Amerika og Eurasia, men er lite representert i Afrika. Den finnes også i Australia, men ikke naturlig. Generelt deler man rødreven inn i fargevariantene vanlig rødrev, korsrev og sølvrev.

_Cat- **Panter** _

_Noen leoparder kan også framstå som helt sorte. Slike individer kalles gjerne **sort panter**._

_Leoparden har en langstrakt og meget muskuløs kropp med kraftige lemmer. Hodet er rundt og har små runde ører. Vekten ligger gjerne på ca. 25-91 kg (59 kg i snitt) og lengden på ca. 91-243 cm _

_Will- **Snøleopard** Uncia uncia er et rovdyr i kattefamilien og tilhører som sådan de store kattene. Den lever stort sett i høyder mellom 2.000-4.000 moh., men kan av og til vandre opp til nærmere 6.000 m høyde. Selv om den ligner vanlige leoparder er den ikke noen nær slektning av verken denne eller noen av de andre store brølende kattene._

_Lucy- **Tiger** (Panthera tigris) er et stort rovdyr og det største av alle kattedyr, oransje med sorte striper. _

"En to tre…" sa jentene i kor og de var stille i flere minutter før… "UÆÆÆ, jeg har fått labber!" hylet kom fra Lucy, som hadde stripete poter istedenfor hender og føtter. Skriket fikk selvsagt alle de andre jentene til å stoppe…

Her må jeg komme med noen fakta til… Regel en innen animagi. Har du først begynt på formelen så Må du ikke stoppe. Hvis du er nybegynner kan du ende opp med ører,

hale eller pels, uten å bli dyret helt, eller å kunne forvandle deg tilbake. Dette hadde skjedd med jentene, nå.

De så på hverandre og skrek… lily hadde Reve ører, Will hadde en hvit, lang, diger hale etter seg, Cat hadd værhår og klør og Lucy hadde poter.

"Vi har fortsatt tid, men ikke lenge, vi må være til historie om et kvarter. Til sykestua" Will hulket, men løp etter de andre, med god balanse pga. halen, men litt saktere fordi halen var veldig tung.

De rundet hjørnet mot sykestua uten å møte noen og kom fort nok til Madame Pomfritt som for en gangs skyld så rart på pasientene sine. "Hva er dette? En eliksir som gikk galt?" Hun spurte ikke mer, da jentene bare trakk på skulderen, men begynte å undersøke kattedelene på dem.

"Hmm, dere skal vell ha time snart, men… det er ingen ting jeg kan gjøre (Høye sukk fra Lucy, Cat og Lily…. Og utallige hulk fra Will) Unntatt å gi tips til hvordan dere kan skjule det i deres neste time."

Lucy gikk med hansker, Cat klippet av værhårene og klørne, Will, skjulte halen under kutten sin, noe som nesten fungerte bra, og Lily satte et hårbånd under ørene, så det så ut som om det satt fast på hårbåndet (det var nemlig ikke lov med hatt eller lue)

Will hulket hele veien til klasserommet, men da de kom inn stoppet hun og dro på seg, sitt vanlige utadvendte, uanfektede, populære og kule vesen. Venninnene satte seg ned, mens Lily fikk kommentarer for ørene. Timen begynte, professor Kiste kom inn, med boken, satte seg ned, åpnet den og begynte å lese. Lily, som alle de andre, ble mer og mer trøtt, til slutt sank hun ned på pulten og sov…

_Lily smøg seg mot huset i form av en katt. En vanlig huskatt. Hvis hun var det, måtte det være en måte å komme inn i huset på? Lily hoppet fra det høye gresset og opp på trappen. Riktig nok, der var det en katteluke, Lily smatt inn, og måtte la kattens instinkter ta overhånd, uten at hun hadde noe å si. Katten smatt opp trappen og inn på loftsrommet, og Lily kunne gjøre noe med det…_

_Foran henne, på en seng lå en liten Gutt. Han var blek, redd, utsultet og han gråt. Hun hoppet opp ved siden av Gutten liksom for å trøste han… Han klappet henne og ble roligere "Å, Stella… Hvorfor må faren min være så urettferdig, så ond…"_

"_Simon Silver Det er middag, og kommer du ikke blir det verst for deg, vi har familien Svaart på besøk" Gutten, som vi nå vet het Simon Silver, tørket tårene, og gikk ut av rommet. Lily fulgte etter uten å ville det. Katten fulgte etter gutten inn i en flott spisestue, mørk, men full av vakkre utsmykninger og en Lysekrone så stor at det ville ta en halv time å tenne alle lysene (A/N Ikke nødvendig vis: det er jo en måte å uttrykke seg på…) Bordet var også mørkt og trist, rundt det satt 25 år gamle Herr Svaart, med sin Kone. (de var nettopp blitt mann og kone) Lilys første tanke var: **jeg er glad jeg ikke har en slik onkel**. Så ble hun forskrekket. Hvordan visste hun at det var Simons onkel? De kunne jo bare være kjente. Nei, herr og fru svart var onkel og tante til den lille gutten. De fortsatte å spise, Simon likte seg visst ikke, det gjorde ikke Lily heller… Hun satt stille og så på til Herr Svaart løftet henne opp etter halen, og hun kloret han så stygt at han sikkert fikk arr etterpå. Da begynte han å denge løs på henne med hendende før han svingte henne i luften og kastet henne mot vinduet. Simon skrek og skrek, i blanding av sjokk, skrekk og sorg. "Stella, Stella…" _

- Sirius, ikke si navnet hans

- redsel for navnet skaper bare redsel for personen som eier navnet, Remus,

men siden vi allerede er liv redde for personen så har det ingen ting å si.

godt poeng, men du trenger fortsatt ikke å si re.. Gjøru?

Nnnnnnnnnnnn, jo du må innrømme at de ikke ær så skummelt som ru ska ha re til, eh!

Dette var samtalen Lily våknet til. Hun skimtet så vidt Remus, som plutselig la merke til henne. "Lily, føler du deg ikke bra?" Dette fikk flere av de andre til å se opp… Lily blunket hard og lenge, for å bli kvitt svimmelheten. Den jaget innover henne… Men et spørmål ranglet fortsatt i hodet hennes "Sirius, har du noen i en i slekta som heter Simon Silver?" Den ellers så replikksnare Sirius Svaart, brukte lang tid på å finne ut om han skulle svare: "Den unge onkelen min heter visstnok det, men jeg har aldri kjent ham og han står ikke så slektstreet i stua vår… hvorfor spør du egentlig?" Lily måtte finne på et svar fort, før han ble mistenksom "Jeg leste det i en bok… og, eh… lurte på hvem han var…"

Da ringte bjella. Den ringte ut fra timen, fra, klasserommet og fra en vond drøm som hadde festet seg i Lilys hukommelse…

**Hva synes dere? Give me some respons! Eller for å si det enkelt… TRYKK PÅ KNAPPEN NEDERST TIL VENSTRE OG SKRIV DERES MENING… bare skriv de som vill, jeg godtar anonymt så jeg trenger ikke å vite hvem dere er. Jeg blir bare så glad for å vite at noen leser dette tullet mitt! Reviw, reviw, reviw, reviw… osv.. (Ps. Rottene mine prøver å spise opp kakestykket mitt, så jeg sliter med skrivinga akkurat nå) skal oppdatere snart.med hilsen: the artful fox. **


	9. Chapter 9, En mislykket rampestrek

**_Jeg er ikke Rowling, bare en trøtt forfatter av denne Faniftionen_**

_Eh… Forfatteren… the artful Fox… Historien begynner_

(ZZZZZ)

_Våkn opp, klokken er mye og historien skal til å begynne_

Hva?

_Fanfictionen vell. Å lese andres tanker_

Høh?

_FORFATTEREN fanficen din har begynt, du kanke sove, nå!_

Har ficen begynt?

_Jeg har prøvd å si det nå, men du hører jo aldri på meg!_

Sorry… men den har altså begynt?

_Ja, du skulle akkurat skrive på det niende kapittelet, da du sovnet.._

Niende kapittel? Er jeg ikke på åtte?

_Nei, ni! Det ble litt sent i går ble det ikke?_

Jo… Jeg sovnet visst ved dataen

_Og nå må du begynne snart… leserne vil vite mer om Mr. Lion, Lilys drømmer, og den katastrofale rampestreken du planla…_

Å, ja. Den husker jeg… men hvor begynner jeg?

_Vi har skrevet, det med at du ikke er Rowling, så jeg antar at du kan begynne rett på med navnet på kapittelet og selve historien…_

Takk Snipp, du er en grei Rotte. Du også Snapp, dere skal få litt kake av meg som belønning for å ha vekket meg, så jeg kan begynne med nytt kapittel!

(Kremt, kremt) da var vi i gang: (Gjesp) det blir mye hopping mellom Jakob og Lily her… men det måtte bli sånn… Jakob er det i kursiv og Lilys versjon er helt normal.

**Kapittel 9**

**En mislykket rampestrek, og en stor overraskelse**

_Sirius og Jakob løp nedover gangen med kjelen mellom seg. "Hvor ska vi setten?" spurte Sirius andpustent. "ved biblioteket, det ern mest brukte gangen tror jeg… Bortsett fra inngangshallen, men vi må jo få elevene ut og… Skynd deg, det begynner å boble" Guttene sprang videre bortover gangen, mens kjelen boblet og skvulpet mellom dem. De slapp den ved biblioteket og spurtet tilbake mot inngangshallen og nærmeste dør ut…_

Lily satt innerst i det store biblioteket med en spennende bok om varulver. Delvis fakta, delvis skjønnlitteratur. Hun merket ikke at noe var galt, før hun så den, gråblå tåken som veltet mot henne. Hva kunne det være? Hun flyttet seg litt lenger unna det, og kom til at: hva det enn var, kunne det ikke være et godt tegn.

_De to guttene så på hverandre. Der de stod ute i parken. Hele skolen måtte evakuere, alle stod på plenen med Humlesnurr i spissen for å gi en forklaring. "Dette er forvekslingsgass, ikke helt testet ennå, for den virker forskjellig hver gang. Vi får bare håpe at ingen er inne, skolen ikke raser sammen og først og fremst at kjelen var liten så skadene blir mindre…" Jakob hørte ikke etter mer… Sa han noe om at virkningen ikke varte så lenge? Så falt en tanke ham. Han så seg om og riktig nok. Lily var ikke der. _

_På rent instinkt løp han mot bygningen. Sirius grep tak i ham, men Jakob ristet han av seg uten problem, for han var sterkest av dem… Dette medført også at han var raskest så han kom seg unna før Sirius klarte å stoppe ham. "Han er fortapt…" Hvisket han til Remus "Bare på grunn av kjærlighet til Lily" Remus så på ham. "Hvor satte dere kjelen?" Sirius svarte ikke, men Remus forstod… "Oi, Stakkars Jakob. Jeg sa jo til dere at en minste feil i brygget ville gjøre at det ble en Forvekslingsformel" _

"Hjelp!!" Ropte Lily om og om igjen, mens hun prøvde å finne veien ut av Biblioteket i all tåken som lå rundt henne. Plutselig traff hennes hånd en større, kraftigere og bredere håndflate. "Eving er det deg?" spurte en stemme. Potters stemme. "Ja." Hvisket hun," Men jeg føler meg så rar, hva er dette for noe?" Han skulle akkurat til å forklare da begge sank inn i en tykk eim av tåke, som førte dem inn i bevisstløsheten…

_(A/N en ny drøm fra lilys perspektiv, altså)_

_Lily satte fra seg tekoppen, med skjelvende hender. De var dessuten mindre og slankere enn hun var vandt til. Kvinnen som satt foran henne, hadde hun sett før. Var det ikke moren til den lille gutten fra drømmen? Lille Simon. "SÅ, Andromeda, De skal snart begynne på Galtvort, skal de ikke?" Lily ante ikke hva hun skulle svare. Jeg heter ikke Andromeda. Jeg har gått fire år på Galtvort. Skulle hun svare det? Hun svarte ingen av delene. En fremmed stemme svarte, men det var ut av hennes munn. "Ja, Tante. Det er ikke så lenge til nå. Jeg blir Elleve nå i desember. Det er jo bare en måned til." Lily hadde ingen kontroll over seg selv. Kunne ikke snakk eller røre fingrene, bare tenke. Samtalen fortsatte en liten stund før moren til Simon sa: " Jeg skal vise deg opp til Simons værelse, Andromeda, så kan dere snakke litt, mens vi venter på foreldrene dine." de reiste seg, og gikk ut av stuen og inn i en gang full av malerier. Da de passerte ett speil trodde Lily først at det også var et maleri, men nei. Det var henne selv: En jente på ti år, med blondt, skulderlangt hår, med mye krøller. Ett søtt liteansikt, en pen kjole i himmel blå silke, med ett tykt, rosa sjal om skuldrene. _

_De gikk opp trappen, og inn på nærmeste rom. Der hadde Lily vært før. Simon satt på sengen, ikke i så godt humør, kanskje et par år eldre enn sist. Åtte år… Han så jo så liten og redd ut, men samtidig så voksen for alderen. Lily, som fortsatt ikke kunne bestemme noen ting selv, satte seg ned i vinduskarmen og så rett på Simon. "Kjære slektning, hold ut noen år til. Du skal se at det blir bedre når du får begynt på Galtvort. Det må være vanskelig å være yngst av så mange søsken, i vertfall nå som tvillingene har flyttet ut. Bare deg igjen, du er til og med onkelen min… Selv om jeg er eldre enn deg… men så er jeg jo også eldst av meg og søstrene mine…" så gikk samtalen over på andre ting. Mer vanlige, og mindre viktige, men den ble også kort. "Andromeda, foreldrene dine er her, du må dra!"_

_(A/N her ender drømmen)_

"Lily! Jakob! Er alt bra med dere?" Lily åpnet øynene, men så ikke stort mer. Alt var ganske tåkete, men hvis hun fokuserte på skikkelsen foran henne kunne hun så vidt se Cat. _Hvor er jeg? _Lurte hun på. "Sykestuen, du ble offer for din egen rampestrek, din klumsete tulling." så fikk Lily en pute i hodet. "AU!" ropte hun ut, men Cat ignorerte henne og fortsatte "Hvis ikke Sirius hadde skjønt at dere var der inne, hadde det tatt lang tid før vi fant dere."

"Det holder, det holder…" det var madam Pomfritts stemme "Jeg hørte at en av mine pasienter ikke var helt tilfreds med behandlingen dere ga, og den andre har ikke engang våknet. Gi dem litt, ro! Så skal dere se at de kommer seg raskere den dere aner. Så, ut med dere! ja deg og svaart, selv om du er hans beste venn… nei, det hjelper ikke å sjarmere meg med ditt uskyldige blikk… ut!" potter må være her og, tenkte Lily, "selv om du er hans beste venn" det måtte jo være Potter. Svaarts beste venn er selvsagt Potter. så hørte Lily klart og tydelig sukk og stønn, etterfulgt av raslende føtter, fra vennene deres som måtte ut...

"Prøv å sove litt til, vennen min… Jeg skal nok finne ut om noe annet enn besvimelsen feiler dere…" Så forsvant den gretne, men flinke madam Pomfritt, og Lily ble etterlatt i uvitenhet, siden hun ikke kunne se klart. Var det pga. besvimelsen? At hodet hennes verket og at hun var trøtt? Det måtte jo være det…

_I sengen til venstre for Lily lå Jakob Potter. Han hadde nettopp begynt å komme til seg selv, og famlet etter brillene. Som ikke var der. Det var da han oppdaget at han kunne se… helt klart og tydelig. Han kjente på nesa… ikke noen briller der heller… Den venstre hånden hans som fortsatt famlet etter brillene fant noe annet. Et lite speil av det gammeldags slaget. Han tok det opp, for å se om han hadde brillene på nesen, men viktigst av alt: For å sjekke at han så sånn noen lunde bra ut. _

_Det som møtte ham var et sjokk. Han fikk lyst til å skrike, men Jakob Potter skriker aldr! Isteden ble han sittende å stirre med åpen munn. Det som møtte ham var ikke bustete svart hår og nøttebrune mandeløyne. Nei, da. Håret var langt og rødt. Øynene var grønne som smaragder, fingrene var lengre og tynnere, føttene mindre… Han var Lily Eving._

_Ved siden av seg så ham, seg selv. Han, eller… hva man nå sier når man ser seg selv ligge og sove, lå ganske pent ikke som han pleide. "Eving! Eving!" Han reiste seg ustøtt og ristet i henne, hun våknet fra halvsøvnen og han holdt speilet foran henne og hånden klar._

_Som ventet hadde hun skreket hvis han ikke holdt hånden over munnen hennes. Hun holdt på å begynne å gråte. Han slo henne i hodet, med litt annen virkning enn vanelig. Han var nemlig ikke så sterk lenger. "Jeg gråter aldri Eving!!!!" hveste han, med den alt for lyse stemmen. "Hvis du ikke tar deg sammen, erklærer deg frisk og blir med til Eliksirtimen så blir jeg deg for alltid". Hun stirret spørrende. "Den eliksiren… Det var en poliksir som gikk galt. Vi tror det blei en "personbytter." Så holdt hele greia på å koke over, så vi trodde det ble en bra spøk, men… det gikk litt galt. (Han trakk pusten dypt) Hvis vi ikke får lagd moteliksiren innen 24 timer går det ikke an å skifte tilbake." Han lot ordene synke inn. _

De løp bortover gangen til timen. Utenfor døren ble de møtt av vennegjengene. "Hei, ble du sluppet ut så fort?" spurte Will. "Jepp" svarte Lily. "Jeg snakket ikke til deg Potter!" sa Will grettent. Sirius kom bort til Lily, som var litt fortumlet. "Hei, Jakob, har du hørt at det er Juleball i år? Femte, sjette og syvende klasse skal ha festeligheter. Det er tross alt ganske viktige skoleår. Vi skal jo danse da, men et band er bedt, veit ikke hvem ennå." Sa Sirius med et lite glimt i øynene, som Lily ikke forstod, men Jakob ville vell ha gjort det så hun nikket bekreftende. Så kom professor Snilehorn og timen begynte.

De måtte gjøre noe for å få tak i ingredienser. Hun og Jakob hadde selvsagt kranglet om hvem som skulle gjøre hva. Hun ville ikke sprenge kjelen sin, eller rope høyt og i vertfall ikke foreslå noe dumt for Sirius som selvsagt ville gjøre noe helt sprøtt, hvis han fikk sjansen. Og det fikk han…

Jakob derimot hadde sagt at han ikke ville ødelegge rullebladet hennes. Hvis ikke hadde han gjort det selv. Han var jo Lily. Hvis han gjorde noe ville alle begynne å lure, men hvis Lily gjorde noe nå var det bare naturlig. Derfor var hun offer.

Det siste Lily sa før "avledningsmanøveren" skulle finne sted var: " Hvis dette går bra Potter, og jeg blir meg selv igjen, så skal jeg gå med deg på Juleballet. "Så satte de i gang:

"Du Sirius…" Begynte hun. "Ja, Horn, hva ære?" Lily nølte "jeg liker ikke disse timene, så kan vi ikke gjøre noe gøy…" Sirius flirte " Haru glemt leksene igjen. Jeg er med." han viftet med staven, og sekunder senere begynte Severus å snakke.

" _Hei professor Snilehorn, Håret ditt er veldig teit og den barten! Hahahaha… Du ser helt latterlig ut. Og den Snileklubben din… hi hi hi… Er onkelen din en snile? Er Snile fornavnet ditt? Hvor gammel er du egentlig? Fem hundre? Eller er det bare utseende som lurer? " Slik fortsatte han en stund, mens han helte oppi kjelen sin alt han kom over av rare ting. Ingen merket at Lily gikk ut. _

_Slur gikk over til en merkelig variant av "Mester harepus bakevise":_

"_Når en heksegryte baker, _

_baker heksegryte kaker, _

_tar han først en Heksekjele_

_og en kilo Dragerot. _

_Oppi gryta smelter rota_

_og det neste han må gjøre _

_er å røre sammen rota _

_med en teskje fislehår." _

_Slik fortsatte han å synge, mens han puttet oppi ingrediens etter ingrediens. Snilehorn bare stirret og stirret._

"_Og mens hår og røtter skummer _

_tar vi åtte røde hummer,_

_som man rører rundt i kjelen _

_med en kilo teve egg._

_Og til slutt i kjelen slepper _

_vi en liten kilo klegg,_

_Så rører jeg omkring_

_Helt til deigen sier Bang"_

Og det var nettopp det som skjedde. Kjelen eksploderte. Grønn/oransje gugge klistret seg til alle vegger og de fleste elevene. Bare "Lily" og Sirius hadde vett nok til å gjemme seg under bordene og slapp unna. Jakob var tilbake rett etterpå og kom under bordet til dem. "Timen er over" brølte Snilehorn. "Slur, arrest hele uken og tyve poeng i bot til Smygard!"

Jakob, som fortsatt ser ut som Lily, lo og lo. Det gjorde Sirius og, men Lily, som James, lo ikke nå lenger. Hun hadde faktisk bare så vidt trukket litt på smilebåndet da Slur sang. Sirius kom til seg selv igjen da han så ansiktsutrykket til sin beste venn, som nå er Lily som Jakob, som viste forskrekkelse og var helt alvorlig. "Er i veien a horn? Var e ikke no morsomt? Er u syk?" Lily skvatt og Jakob sendte henne sinte blikk. "Selv Eving syntes dette var gøyalt, så du er nok syk." Fortsatte Sirius mens Jakob mimet noe i retningen av "_svar ham da! Finn på noe, fort"_ Lily bestemte seg for og kom fram til at Sirius egne ide var best. "Jeg føler meg ikke helt bra, nei. Bare gå til neste time, så dere ikke kommer for sent, jeg stikker innom sykestua." Sirius så litt bekymret på henne. Hun måtte vite hva han tenkte:

_Hm… Han er visst verre enn jeg trodde, han snakker jo litt snålt og. Det med å gå til neste time var litt drøyt og! Han ber meg komme tidsnok, som om han noen gang har gjort det selv…_

Høyt sa han: "ok, sees senere da, Horn"

Hun visket raskt til James, "møt meg på Stønne Stinas do, etter timen,

Gi meg eliksirene og jeg finner frem kjelen og leser om eliksiren så lenge." Så gikk de hvert til sitt.

_Lily røper oss, skal det fortsette sånn. Tenkte Jakob, og sukket. "Hei Lily!! Skyndt deg, ellers kommer vi for sent!" Det var Cat som ropte. Han var venn med sin egen søster, så sprøtt og lite gøy. Han holdt på å svare "Samma det vel…" men ombestemte seg og sa "kommer" det var litt mer likt Eving å si noe sånt._

_Jakob fulgte ikke mye med i timen. Urtologi var ikke så interessant. Problemene kom først da læreren gikk ut av klasserommet og Sirius tok Boka ut av hendene på ham. Den boka han hadde tegnet en av de vanlige snoppene med L.E. Hvis Sirius så det, ville han bli veldig mistenksom. Var Sirius så smart at han straks ville skjønne at Lily egentlig var James akkurat nå? Hvem andre tegnet snopper? Hvem ville skrevet sitt eget navn i? For han hadde jo skrevet Lilys, altså sine nå værende initialer i snoppen._

"_Sirius, få tilbake den boka med en gang!" Ropte ham. "Eller hekser jeg deg!" Sirius bare flirte, men rakk bare akkurat å hoppe tilsiden, da Jakob prøvde å ta boka. Til vanlig, hvis Sirius hadde tatt tingene hans, eller fornermet ham, da ville h,, kastet seg over Sirius, og de hadde kommet ut i slåsskamp, som Jakob selvsagt ville ha vunnet. Han var litt sterkere enn Sirius og litt høyere, men det var ikke mye om å gjøre, og selv om det hendte at Sirius vant så var det Jakob som vant mest. Nå var det mer enn bare motsatt. Han var Eving. En søt, utrolig søt, når han tenkte seg om, jente, lavere og mye mindre enn Sirius. _

_Han sleit, men ga ikke opp. Da kom professoren inn. "Hva er nå dette?" spurte hun, men ventet ikke på svar, for det skulle bare et raskt overblikk til for hennes å skjønne det av seg selv "Svaart , gi tegningen til Eving, og det nå!" Resten av timen løp rolig og fin. Jakob klandret ikke Sirius. Han gjorde jo sånt, og visste ikke at det var ham, men… Ellers ville det ha hvert Lily…_

_Hun satt og lagde eliksiren da han kom inn, dypt konsentrert i en bok. "Går e?" spurte han. Hun nikket bare til svar. _

Resten av den dagen gikk med til å lage eliksiren, helt uforstyrret. Klokken halv tolv den kvelden, en halv time før fristen, drakk de den.

Den bestod hovedsakelig av

_Bomslange skinn_

_Enhjørnings horn_

_Drageblod_

_Varulv hår_

_Føniksfjær_

_Og flere andre ting som det tar en del tid å finne. _

Lily torde nesten ikke å se seg selv i et av de speilene, som fortsatt var uskadet, men åpnet øyene. Øynene som møtte hennes var bleke, redde, forventningsfulle, engstelige, usikre, mistenksomme og Smaragd grønne. Håret var rødt og langt, hun var lavere, lettere og lettet. Hun var seg selv. Jakob stod ved siden av henne og smilte. Hun kastet seg rundt halsen hans og gråt av glede, helt til hun kom på at det var Jakob Potter, den store, plagsomme, irriterende idioten som stod der, så hun slapp han, men var fortsatt glad.

"Vi klarte det Eving. Forresten, jeg gleder meg til det ballet, gjør ikke du?" Så snudde han og spratt glad ut av rommet, mens Lily ble stående igjen, og visste ikke hva hun skulle si…

* * *

**Hva synes dere?? Jeg har flere planer for neste kapittel… Og kanskje utvider jeg dette litt senere, men jeg har så mange ideer at jeg MÅ skrive nytt kapittel…**

**Der får du: et juleball, med Jakob som kavaler, en Juleferie utenfor Galtvort og et bortkommet familiemedlem. Jeg skal dessuten prøve å skrive en "drøm" om mr. Lion i hvert kapittel fremover til gåten er løst. Ps. Reviw, vær så snill! Please! Knappen er nederst til venstre, trykk på go og skriv din mening. **

**Takk til min venninne Sigrid (Som fortsatt mener at mr. Lion skulle hete Kongle Konglerud) som har hjulpet meg med tilbakemeldinger, ideer og retting. (:TAKK:) **


	10. Chapter 10, Juleballet

_Takk til absolutt alle som har gitt meg reviw!! Jeg gråter NESTEN av glede, som her betyr: Tusen takk, hver gang jeg får en ny melding fra Fanfciton. net: You have receved an Review from a new reader…_

_Jeg ville bare si_

_TUSEN TAKK FOR ALLE DE FLOTTE REVIEWENE!!!_

_(Gi gjerne flere)_

_Jeg er ikke Rowling, witch here means: I am a dreamer, a musician and the author of this Fanfiction. So: pleas read and review. I need it, very much. Carpe Diem… Betyr grip dagen ,her kan du gripe dagen ved å lese neste kapittel. Eller gjør det ved å gi meg flere fantastiske reviews!!_

_**Å lese andres tanker **_

_**Kapittel 10, Juleball, og tull**_

Lily sukket, og sukket igjen. De andre jentene spurte for femte gang hva hun sukket over. Visste hun det selv? Var det av lettelse over å være seg selv igjen? Eller var det rett og slett det med Potter og juleballet? Hun hadde jo lovet… "Lily, jeg dør av nysgjerrighet" ropte Will irritert og slo henne på hodet. "ok, ok…" begynte Lily, men kom ikke lenger. For hva skulle hun si? Jeg sa ja, til Potter? Ingen sjanse i havet. "Jeg tapte et parti sjakk mot ham, vant jeg skulle han ikke spille rumpeldunk i to uker. Vant han… Måtte jeg bli med ham på Juleballet…" Hun tidde. De så på henne med øyne fylt med spenning. Lily sukket igjen "Jeg tapte…"

Øynene til de andre ble fylt med medlidenhet. "Ha Broren min som kavaler? Stakkars deg. Hvem av oss ville si ja til en av de dustene, hvis de spurte? Men ett veddemål, en konkurranse.. Jeg kan ikke en gang banke den teite boren min for det…" Sa Cat surt. Will var blitt, helt rar. Hun fingret med staven, før hun tok motet til seg:

"Jeg har… vel… på en måte… Sagt ja til Sirius" mumlet hun. "Du hva??" Spurte tre stemmer på en gang. "På en måte?" Spurte Lucy. "Vell… Ok, jeg sa fullt og holdent ja. Han spurte meg i rumpeldunken og jeg svarte ja. Ok?" svarte hun, de andre stirret med åpen munn " Gi dere da… Han er ikke så ille…" sa hun til sitt forsvar.

"Lucy kan jeg få ett ord med deg?" Det var Remus Lupus, han hadde plutselig dukket opp bak dem. "så klart…" mumlet hun og reiste seg. Dermed gikk de.

Will så på Cat. "Ti kroner på at han spør henne, er u med?" Cat nikket. !"Ikke snakk om at Lupus spør Lucy, jeg er med!"

Kort tid senere kom svaret: "Jenter gjett hva!" Halvveis ropte en oppspilt Lucy. "Katten din har fått kattunger?" spurte Cat. "han spurte meg ut til Ballet" Cat spratt opp fra bordet "Er jeg den eneste som sier nei til de dustene? (Lucy mumlet noe om at Remus ikke var så ille…) Du har rett i at han ikke er så fæl som de andre, men allikevel…" Så gikk hun…

Juleballet kom så alt for fort i Lilys øyne, men det var vel like bra… Potter hadde nemlig begynt å smile, si noe sånt som: Gleder meg til ballet, Eving, Gjør ikke du? Og andre patetiske ting, som smygardinger gladelig gjentok for henne.

Dagen før var alle planene i boks, Lily skulle feire Julaften hjemme, men ferien med venninnene. Mest Will, for de andre to skulle bort litt av ferien, men slutten hadde de, tid alle sammen. Cat måtte feire ferien med Både Jakob og Sirius, for Sirius var nesten ett familiemedlem, en ekstra bror…

Bitte lille julaften, som man sier, var dagen for ballet… Akkurat denne dagen hadde Lily bestem seg for å begynne ute, i det snødekte landskapet, i skoleparken. Hun hadde gått flere runder rundt vannet og hadde nå slått seg ned oppe i et tre, med utsikt over det meste av parken. Hun tenkte og øvde på å lese andres tanker, men ble forstyrret av to svarthårede gutter midt i en stor snøballkrig. De hekset snøen til baller og kastet dem så hardt de kunne.

Sirius traff Jakob med fem baller etter hverandre. Potter ble dekket av snø fra topp til tå. Han dro snø vekk fra nakken, så løp han plutselig rett mot Sirius og kastet seg over ham. Guttene rullet rundt i snøen, med Jakob øverst. Sirius kom seg ikke opp, for Jakob holdt han fast, før ham begynte å dynke Sirius i snø. Først nektet Sirius å gi seg. Han prøvde så godt han kunne flytte Jakob fra ryggen sin, men det hjalp ikke. Isteden begynte bare Jakob å dytte snø inn i nakken hans og overalt ellers med. Sirius hadde ikke noe valg, slaget var tapt.

"jeg gir meg" mumlet Sirius, da Jakob fant ut at det kunne være gøy med å dytte snø i øra hans. "Hva sa du, tasselabb?" Spurte han ertende med et stort glis rundt munnen. "Jeg gir meg! Stopp, Horn! Jeg gir meg!" Ropte Sirius som nå var helt hvit av snø. Lily ristet sukkende på hodet, og så etter guttene når de plutselig løp av gårde. Like tørre som før de begynte…

* * *

Hun tok opp igjen, det å stirre ut over vannet. "Å lese andres tanker…" mumlet hun. Hvor nærme måtte personen være? Måtte hun se ham eller henne? Var sporet å tenke på dem? Hun konsentrerte seg om Galtvort og plutselig kunne hun høre alle stemmene, fra fangekjelleren til griffingtårnet til... Skoleparken: 

_Pokker ta Svaart og Potter… Hvis jeg bare fikk tak i staven nå så…_

Svaart, Potter? "Å nei" mumlet hun. De plaget Slur igjen. Lily hoppet ned fra treet og satte på sprang mot stedet ekkoene kom fra…

Ganske riktig Lilys "Antagelser" så ut til å stemme helt. Slur hang allerede opp ned, mens han spyttet såpebobler, og… Blinket i gull og rødt. Håret derimot var rosa.

Svaart og Potter lo høyt og kastet snøballer på blink, som her betyr: rett mot Slur. "Yes! Hundre poeng! Jeg traff hodet!" ropte Jakob, like etter traff Sirius.

Plutselig lo Potter høyt, som kunne tyde på at han fikk en ny ide. Han trakk trylloteipen opp fra lommen, og Svaart, som så ut til å ha skjønt hvor Potter ville, trakk frem Fillibusters fyrverkeri.

De teipet fyrverkeriet til Slur, som sprellet mer enn før.

"Hei, vent litt!" utbrøt Sirius "Jeg vet ikke om jeg har hjerte til å gjøre noe så ondt!" Han så bedrøvet bort på Jakob, som så spørrende på kompisen "Det stakkars fyrverkeriet kommer jo i kontakt med Snufserus!" utbrøt ham, og de lo verre enn før. "Fyrstikker?" spurte Potter og gliste. De begge lette i lommene "Jeg kunne sverget på… hei hvor er staven?" begynte Potter.

"Leter dere etter disse?" sa Lily ondskapsfullt, mens hun viftet med to staver. "La Slur være!" De så oppgitt på henne, og en smule uforstående. "Imobilus" ropte hun og hele scenen stivnet. Utenom noen forskrekkede og ikke så lite irriterte øyne. "Dere får vente her til jeg har hentet professor Humlesnurr, eller McSnurp" sa hun og mumlet noe i retningen av: "Som om dere har noe valg" mens hun begynte å gå vekk fra dem, med ett smil om munnen.

_Pokker, Eving er ufattelig god i formler! _

Tenkte begge to, noe som bare gjorde Lily bedre til sinns.

_Dette er så ydmykende! Svaart og Potter får i alle fall trøbbel for dette!"_

tenkte Slur, da Lily spratt fornøyd opp mot skolen…

**Etter en liten stund senere kom Lily tilbake:**

"Savnet meg?" spurte hun sarkastisk, og opphevde formelen. "Egentlig ikke" mumlet Svaart, og sendte henne ett stygt blikk. Potter rufset bare litt opp i håret og smilte håpefullt "Ingen lærer Eving?"

Hun overhørte han, og vendte seg til Slur. "Var det noe du ville si meg?" spurte hun sukkersøt.

Han glante stygt, "Hakke du noe med, Grums" og kom seg på bena med mange banneord og eder, de fleste av dem rettet mot Lily.

_Hvorfor må alltid den lille englejenta, komme og redde meg. Som om jeg ikke blir mobbet nok fra før, så må jeg bli reddet av en skitten Grums i tillegg! Jeg hater henne!_

Jakob stod med åpen munn og stirret på Slur. "Du fornærmet Lily!" ropte han, og skulle til å kaste seg over Slur, men Sirius stoppet han.

"Se!" mumlet han, og Jakob stirret. Der Slur hadde stått, kravlet det nå en liten hoggorm. Begge guttene hadde mistet munn og mæle.

Lily stod over slangen med hat i blikket! Før hun fikk ham til å sveve opp og ned, mens han landet i snøen, og sank lenger og lenger ned for vær gang, før han spratt opp igjen, og falt…

"Miss. Eving, hva er det De driver med?" hveste en stemme bak henne. Professor DeMons hadde endelig dukket opp, men til et ganske upassende tidspunkt.

"Svaart, forklar!!" Ropte han og pekte. Svaart, som hadde stått med åpen munn og stirret, skvatt til og snudde seg mot onkelen. "Jeg… eh… Lily… eh, på en måte… forvandlet Slur til en… eh, slange, og… " Stotret han. "Takk, det greier seg! Jeg kan jo selv se hva som har foregått…" et lite vipp med staven, og en ganske fortumlet Slur, lå hikstende foran føttene på læreren.

"Arrest, hele uken etter ferien. Alle tre! Ti poeng i bot hver fra griffing!" snerret mr. Demons, og støttet Slur tilbake til borgen.

"Jeg hater Snufserus!! Og jeg hater den pokkers onkelen din!" klaget Jakob til Sirius og sparket til en stein.

Lily spradet forbi dem i høyt tempo, mens tårene rant nedover ansiktet. "ære med henne a?" mumlet Sirius forvirret, og deprimert, mens de subbet mot Borgen.

* * *

_Sirius og Jakob gikk rolig opp mot borgen, de måtte avvise minst 10 jenter, og var i strålende humør._

"_Hva er kveldens rampestrek?" spurte Jakob, og gnagde litt på det. Sirius derimot dro frem en list, og lette "Aha! I dag hadde vi bestemt oss for å gjøre det kaldt. Noen i retningen av snø, hagl, sludd og is i Smygard, mens gulvet i storsalen skal plutselig bli til is, mens alle danser" Leste Sirius. Jakob smilte "Praktisk den lista di… Is… da må jeg jo redde Lily fra å falle…" han sukket, i gled inn i drømmer der han reddet Lily fra å stupe inn i andre elever, for så å feste skøyter på bena hennes, så de kunne virvle rundt på isen._

* * *

Lily løp opp til Griffing, tårene rant og de mindre elevene spratt unna. Da hun nådde portrettet av den trinne damen, stoppet hun, lente seg inn mot veggen og tørket tårene. "Skal du inn eller?" spurte den trinne damen. Lily nikket og sa "Løvekrystall" 

Oppholdsrommet var nesten tomt. Nesten alle de yngre elevene hadde dratt hjem, for de skulle jo ikke på noe ball.

Lily satte kursen mot oppholdsrommet. Som hun håpet var tomt. Lucy skulle være sammen med Remus, Cat var så hemmelighetsfull, men skulle ikke være i sovesalen. Hva Will angikk visste hun ikke, men ville hun være der på en så fin dag?

"Tre timer igjen til ballet" mumlet til Lily, mens hun åpnet døren. "Lily!!" hylte en stemme, Wills stemme.

"Jeg kan ikke bestemme meg! Lyseblå eller rosa? Jeg tror egentlig at Cat skulle ha blått. Lucy er lilla… Nå vet jeg det, jeg tar den rosa!" Will holdt frem den rosa kjolen. "Hva er det med deg Lily?" spurte hun plutselig alvorlig og la i fra seg kjolen over en stol full av kjoler og sjal, som stod foran et nokså overfylt sminkebord, som tilfeldigvis, tilhørte Wilhelmina Rose.

Det fine med Wilhelmina var at hun var alvorlig når det trengtes. Dette var en slik situasjon, og Lily fortalte alt som hadde skjedd ute i parken. Så begynte will å gradvis skifte tema, før de satt og lo og så forover til ballet.

**(A/N her kommer noen detaljer om kjoler og sånt… Det er ikke mye, men de som vill kan hoppe over dette… se etter neste: A/N)  
**

"Jeg gleder meg sånn! Selv om Sirius er ganske plagsom, så er han den smarteste, og mest sjarmerende gutten på skolen. Problemet er bare at dette kolliderer totalt med rampestrekene… poenget er jo bare at alle jentene vill stirrer missunnelig på meg…." hun flirte, og Lily lo høyt. Will kikket på klokka. "Eh... Lily hva skal du gå med?" Spørsmålet ble møtt med en liten stund stillhet, før hun svarte: " En hvit kjole, i silkestoff med korte ermer, tettsittende i brystet, men med god sleng i selve skjørtet." Svarte hun detaljert.

Will nikket. " kay, da er det på tide å finne den fram" sa fikk hun et snev av panikk i stemmen: "Vi har to timer, Lily! To timer!"

Dermed begynte Will å styrte rundt. Se på fem forskjellige rosa kjoler, hun hadde nettopp hatt bursdag, så hun hadde fått mange kjoler, hun hadde også brakt med seg noen. Til slutt ble det til en lang lyserosa silkekjole, uten ermer eller stropper av noe slag. Det glinset når hun gikk, og kjolen slepte i bakken, etter henne. Sjalet hadde hun også problemer med å velge. Loddet falt på et nydelig, syltynt silkestoff i himmelblått. Skoene var ufattelig høye, og var sølvfarget.

Håret hadde hun krøllet og satt i en vaker, hvit rose, som satte prikken over i- en på Wilhelmina Roses vakre ballantrekk.

Lily hadde den hvite kjolen, som hun hadde beskrevet for Will, og et lysegrønt sjal, festet med en lilje. Håret hennes var skinnende vakkert, og skoene ikke altfor høye, men nok til at noen andre kunne hatt problemer med balansen.

Da de var ferdige, kom Lucy og Cat inn. Som Will hadde sakt: Lucy hadde en Lilla kjole. Den rakte henne til litt over knærne og hadde korte ermer. Skoene var lave.

Cat kom i en mørkeblå ballkjole med små sølvfargede snøkrystaller inngravert nederst på skjørtet.

**( A/N Da var beskrivelsene ferdige. Til dere som ikke leste dette, som anntagelig ikke har sansen for detaljer, så kan dere her få vite at Wills og Lilys kjoler var fantastisk vakre.)**

Jentene gikk sammen ned mot storsalen. Så skilte de lag. Lucy gikk mot Remus, Will gikk målbevisst mot en smilende Sirius, som ble stirret lengselsfullt etter av noen sjetteklassejenter fra Ravnklo. Cat smilte og hvisket til Lily: "Jeg skal danse med speideren fra Ravnklo, han med det brune håret, gode manerene og det søte smilet…" Smilte hun og begynte å gå "Forresten Lily, lykke til. Du trenger ikke å bekymre deg for dansingen, Jakob er et geni på dansegulvet. Synd det ikke gjelder vettet hans." Så var hun borte.

Lily lette litt blant folks tanker før hun fanget opp Jakobs, han stod fem meter nedenfor trappa, og stirret opp på henne.

_Så vaker hun er! Jeg hadde virkelig flaks gitt!_

Lily smilte sjenert og vorvirret, før hun satte kursen mot ham. Han bukket elegant for henne, og holdt hånden ut mot henne. Hun neide og la hånden hennes i hans. "Miss. Eving, der er De jo." En andpusten McSnurp, iført en Smaragdgrønn kutte kom mot dem. "Prefektene og topptillits man og kvinne skal starte dansen sammen med sine partnere. Du og potter må gjøre dere klare" så gikk hun.

Lily og Jakob vekslet blikk. Han smilte, hun følte seg bare nervøs, og flau. "visste du det?" spurte hun, mens hun famlet i stoffet på kjolen. "Nei, men slapp av, jeg kan danse. Hvis det er det du er redd for." sa han i en beroligende tone, mens han dro den ledige hånden opp til håret, og rufset det til. "Dessuten er det mange på gulvet med en gang, så vi blir ikke alene, akkuratt" smilte han avslappet. Blikket deres møttes. Han var så avslappet, der han stod. Kunne ingen ting skremme han? Hun selv var livredd, for selv om de ikke var alene på gulvet, så var det flest elever igjen på sidelinjen.

"Skal vi gå" spurte han elegant. Hun bare nikket. De stilte seg opp i rekke, de eldste førs, og nedover. Lily g Jakob, var frst av femteklassingene, med en sjalusjetteklassejente forran seg, følte Lily seg enda mer usikker. Hun hadde hatt mest lyst til å danse med Remus, som hun kjendte. dette føltes helt feil. det var Potter, hun holdt i hånden. det var Potter hun skulle danse med.

Dørene gikk opp, musikken begynte og inn i storsalen gikk prefektene og topptillits mann og kvinne, som førte an. De skulle danse alene på gulvet helt til Humlesnurr og Mcsnurp gikk ut på gulvet og danset med, hvor lang tid kunne det ta?. Da kunne hele skolen danse, med så prefektene ikke ble så aleine.

Lily og Jakob danset. De fikk misunnelige blikk fra noen kanter, men Lily enset ikke dette, for Jakob danset som en drøm. Han virvlet henne rundt i fantastisk takt i valsen, så hun glemte at andre stirret, hun glemte at hun ikke var skolens beste danser. Alt var så uvirkelig. Så lenge han virvlet henne rundt og førte, så slapp hun å tenke på at det var Jakob hun danset med. Hun slapp å tenke på at det var Jakob, som kunne danse som en drøm. Kvelden utformet seg rolig, og ordentlig. De danset nesten hele tiden. Hun så will, tre ganger. de danset midt i en stor klynge, der guttene stirret på will og jentene på Sirius, den perfetkte situasjonen for willhelmina Rose.

Jakob danset og danset, og litt etter litt begynte konversasjonen. Han snakket faktisk ikke bare om Rumpeldunk, nei,da. han snakket om både skole, ferier og slekta si, som faktisk er det lureste samtale evnet i verden, som nesten alle har snakket om en gang i sitt liv. Han fortalte historier om han og cat, som hadde kommet i problemer med naboene, mer enn en gang, og om de gangene der de hadde konkurert om å få den andre i husarest.

Lily lo på de riktige stedene, og følte seg lykkelig. Hun fortalte selv om moren, som nå hadde hatt flere hovedroller og biroller i store filmer. Hun fortalte om faren som sov hele dagen, skrev bøker om natten, og holdt konserter om kvelden. Lly a ut i detalj om Petunia, som mislikte henne, og som skulle gifte seg med victor dumling, i sommerferien. De snakket og lo, og de danset. Rundt og rundt. Videre og videre inn i en verden av vinter.Lily tenkte over at hun hadde oppdaget Jakobs bedre sider. Han var flink til å danse, ganske høflig når han bare prøvde, og til og med litt forståelsesfull. han kunne være snill, når han ville og morsom, uten å plage andre.

mens Lily forsvant inn i en drøm av tanker og dansing, så ble en plan satt i verke. En plan, som hverken Sirius, Jakob eller Remus, hadde forutsett.

Plutselig hele gulvet i storsalen til is, Lily mistet balansen og Jakob tokk henne i mot med nød og neppe, så han nesten falt selv, mens han tryllet skøyter på bena. Det samme gjorde hun, Sirius og Will. Nesten alle de andre falt rett ned på det isbelagte gulvet. Jakob lukket øynene et øyeblikk, men så åpnet han dem. "Det var ikke meg, Lily jeg sverger…", blikket hans var så overbevisende, og trist at hun ikke kunne annet enn å tro på det han sa. Hvis det var han og vennene, hadde hun ikke kunnet annet enn å tilgi. "Jeg tror deg..." hvisket hun bløtt, så trakk hun frem tryllestaven, tokk vekk is og skøyter, samtidig som orkesteret begynte igjen.

Da klokken var ett om natten, ønsket han henne "God natt" med et smil, og kysset hånden hennes, med en elegant bevegelse, så forsvant han. lily gikk opp de lange trappene, og kom til portrettet av den trinne damen. "Julestjerne" sa hun, i halvsøvne og gikk opp på sovesalen og la seg. Cat og lucy sov alt, men Will, hun hadde ikke kommet opp enda. På dansegulvet, eller noe sted i storsalen i det hele tatt, var hun ikke. Verken hun, eller Sirius...

* * *

Morgenen etter ble hun ristet våken av en oppspilt Lucy. "Vi skal hjem i dag, Lil. Hjem, til Juleferie! Toget går om en time, eller to". Lily våknet, og satte seg opp. "God morgen sjusovere, eller skal jeg heller si ellevesovere. For det er det klokken er…" 

Willhelmina dukket opp av dynen, med havfruehåret bølgende rundt seg. "morgen alt?"

Den eneste begivenheten den morgenen, var at alle smygardingene hadde pådratt seg en sterk forkjølelse, frosset hår og våte, kalle og ubehagelige klær. "Bror din og co. Har hatt det gøy igjen…" mumlet Will til cat, og tok et stort stykke ristet brød.

Da de gikk ut av storsalen så Lily at Svaart og Potter smilte, lo og diskuterte godmildt deres neste rampestreke. Selv om de var årsaken til denne rampestreken, så var hun sikker påat han ikke hadde tullet unner ballet.

Vognene stod alt og ventet, de fleste var fulle, bare en det var plass i igjen. den tillhørte Jakob og co. Lily endte opp ved siden av Sirius, som så veldig trøtt ut, akkurat som will. Skal tro når de la seg i gård, undret hun. Dystralene dro vognene ned mot stasjonen, og før tre minutter i stillhet var gått, så begynte tvillingene å krangle igjen. Lucy og remus blandet seg, til slutt Will også. bare Lily og Sirius, satt i taushet.

"Kan du se dem?" spurte Sirius plutselig. "Hva da?" mumlet Lily forvirret. "Dystralene, de som trekker vognen. Kan du se dem?" forklarte han. " ja, selvsagt, kan ikke alle det?" undret hun, for dette hadde hun ikke tengt på. Ikke lest om heller, for det sto ikke i stell av magiske vesener boka, og hun var ikke så opptatt av Fabeldyr. "Kan du se dem?" spurte hun usikkert. Han nikket taust.

"Hvis du kan se en dystral, så har du sett noen dø. derfor kan ikke mange se dem, for de har ikke vært vitne til døden. Jeg så bstefaren min, ta livet av min onkels kone... Hun hadde krenket familienavnet, og nå er jeg den eneste som onkel snakker med i familien." han nermest spyttet ordene ut. "Så grusomt..." hvisket Lily forferdet. "Hvem så du dø?" spurte han så, i en omtenksom tone. "Jeg vet ikke... jeg må vell ha sett noe, men..."

Nå stoppet vognenved stasjonen, og det tok ikke lang tid før alle jentene kom seg på toget. Toget som skulle føre dem hjem, til Julefeiring…

* * *

**Et nytt kapittel, endelig ferdig. Det tok litt tid, men er på nesten hele seks sider. ( Dårlig unnskyldning, jeg veit, men jeg hakke my tid for tia) Neste kapittel kommer snart ( eg mener det, har begynt) skal kanskje utvide Juleballet sener, men kom ikke på mer, har utviddet det en gang alt, nå. Mye lenger enn det det var, og mer beskrivende. Dette var jo nesten ett referat, mot slutten... R&R  
**


	11. Chapter 11, En håpløs Jul

_**Ok, Jeg er ikke Rowling, for var jeg det, hadde Harry hatt to flotte foreldre, og en morsom gudfar, som han kunne delt et lykkelig liv med, mens han kjempet mot voldemort, som truet med å drepe familien hans... eller noe i den duren (Mollen, da om du vil…) vell, sirius ville ikke ha død, så: **_

_**Jeg er ikke Joanne Kathleen Rowling, men forfatteren av denne fan fictionen, som har mange flotte reviewer:**_

_**Takk til:**_

_**Violin-** takk for alle de gode ideen:)_

_**Coelio- **ikke vær så kritisk, men fortsett å gi tilbakemeldinger;)_

_**Art phoenix- **takk for hjelp og review! Skriv mer på din egen og…:)_

_**Anonymiss- **takk for smigringen, flott at du synes den er av de bedre…:)_

_**Trofastleser- **Takk, jeg ble **veldig** glad av å lese tilbakemeldingen din…:) _

_**Stine- **takk for reviewet! Jeg fortsetter garantert å skrive! Skrivefeilene blir tatt hånd om med tiden… Flott at du nevner det…:) (litt mer diskré enn Coelio, er du og…)_

_**Ingwild- **TakkogHer har du neste kapittel… Flott at du gleder deg…:)_

_**Mee…- **takk for at du synes historien er bra! Gjør ingen ting at du ikke er flink til å pirke på feilene min…:)_

_**Ann Catherine black- **merci! Fan fictionene din er også stili! Flott at du liker den…:)_

* * *

**Å lese andres tanker**

**Kapittel 11, En håpløs jul**

Toget begynte å rulle ut fra stasjonen, først sakte og så fortere og fortere… Lily var stille det meste av tiden, og tenkte på kvelden i forveien. Likte hun Jakob? Nei, han er en arrogant, egoistisk og plagsom idiot, som bare finnes for å ødelegge for andre…

Da hun hadde tenkt dette, følte hun andres tankebølger nærme seg… Det hadde hun ikke lagt merke til før, men hvem tilhørte de? Svaret kom fort, for inn i kupeen, kom Svaart, Potter, Lupus og Pittelpytt.

Lucy og Cat spratt opp og sa: "Hva gjør dere her?" i kor. Guttene slo seg ned, Sirius mellom Will og Lily. "Hi villrosen min…" sa han sukkersøt. Cat sendte dem et veldig stygt blikk, før hun grep armen til Jakob, så hardt hun kunne og gjentok spørsmålet. "Vi stakk bare innom, søs." Flirte han, og dro seg ut av grepet hans.

Nå kom de til å begynne å krangle igjen, som de alltid gjorde. "Ut, Jakob, Sirius, NÅ!!" ropte Cat og dro Sirius opp på beina igjen, og prøvde å dytte ut de to guttene. De var sterkere enn henne, og de var to. "Slepp meg, Cat. Vi ville bare hilse på dere… Dessuten er' e jul. Den tida på året da man er hyggelig mot familie og venner" svarte Jakob, og dyttet henne unna. Han måtte bruke krefter for å få en ordentlig effekt av det. "Jakob Potter, jeg skal…"

Nå begynte krangelen for alvor, forskjellen denne gangen var at alle blandet seg inn i det, og reagerte likt. De prøvde alle sammen, å skille tvillingene fra hverandre. Dette viste seg å være en vanskelig oppgave, og det endte med kaos. De slo etter hverandre, de to villingene, som ikke var kjent for å være svake pingler.

Sirius og Will måtte begge to holde dem tilbake av alle krefter for å skille dem, noe som ikke lyktes. Tvillingene ropte til hverandre, slo etter hverandre og skapte fullstendig kaos, i den lille kupeen.

Plutselig ble Lily dyttet inn i veggen, og ble liggende på det ene setet. Det var da hun hørte, og følte det. Lyden av noe som brekker, og følelsen av å få miste litt fart. "Stopp!!" ropte hun, med så sterk stemme at alle måtte høre på henne. "Jeg tror vi har mistet lokomotivet" sa hun med liten stemme.

Alle så ut av vinduet, og ganske riktig, den nest bakerste vogna kjørte flere meter foran dem. Glippet ble bare lenger og lenger. "Vi ruller bakover!" skrek will. Noe som viste seg å være ganske riktig.

Lily gikk ut for å se, hun stod på den lille plattformen bakerst på toget, som nå var foran. Farten økte, og økte. Bakken var lang, og de ville nok ikke klare å stoppe vognen. Vognen krenget litt på seg, en stein i sporet, tenkte hun. Eller ville ha tenkt hvis hun bare hadde stått støtt på sine egne ben.

I all forvirringen og redselen mistet hun balansen og ble hengende bak, eller i dette tifelle foran på vognen mens de rullet raskere og raskere nedover bakken motsatt vei fra det de hadde gjort for få sekunder siden. Hun hang etter hender og føtter, helt skrekkslagen av panikk hun ville ikke klare å henge der stort lenger.

Hun skrek, og prøvde å røre seg, men kroppen hennes, var nærmest paralysert. "Jeg mister taket" tenkte hun fortvilet. "jeg kommer til å dø!" bakken rullet fort under henne, i en voldsom hastighet, så du ikke så den tydelig.

Hun prøvde å rope etter hjelp, men selv stemmen hadde visst forstummet av skrekk. Hun ville ikke dø på denne måten. Hengenes etter et tog for så å miste taket og bli knust ned mot bakken i rundt 100 km/t.

Hun prøvde å røre på bena. De ville ikke helt lystre, den venstre foten mistet det klønete taket den hadde hatt, og hang i løse luften. Hun begynte å få intens panikk, noe som ikke er bra i sånne situasjoner. "Jeg vill ikke dø" Hvisket hun, mens hun kjente at grepet ville løsne hvert øyeblikk.

To sterke armer tok tak i Lilys spinkle hånledd, Dro henne opp og holdt henne inntil en beroligende kropp, større enn henne selv. Hun brydde seg ikke om hvem det var som hadde reddet henne, bar lå der, bakerst på toget, og gråt på skulderen til personen.

"Lily, går det bra med deg"? Hørte hun en skjelvende mørk stemme spørre. Hun svarte ikke, bare nikket forsiktig. "Skal vi gå inn til de andre"? Men, før hun fikk svart hørte de redde rop fra den andre siden av vognen.

"Det kommer en Sving, Jakob!" hylte en lys stemme. Panikk fylte seg igjen i Lilys hode. De kunne ikke klare å komme hele ut av en sving i denne farten! Og, var det Jacob som holdt henne? Var det Jakob som reddet henne? Stemmen hadde sagt Jakob. Cat sin stemme.

Han hjalp henne opp og løp inn, Lily lukket øynene i noen sekunder, før hun løp etter han.

"Er det en nødbrems et sted" spurte Lily, fortvilet. "En hva?" spurte Svaart og Potter i kor. "En brems som kan stoppe toget, den kan være på utsiden" ropte Remus, som hoppet over Petters skjelvende kropp, og løp for å finne det ut. Alle de gjenværende så på hverandre, alle med frykt i øynene

* * *

"**Tasselabb, Horn, kom, jeg fant den!" **Ropte Remus, med et lite håp i stemmen_. (A/N jeg vet ingen ting om tog og nødbremser, men det er sånn jeg vill at denne scene skal være) _Guttene løp ut, tett fulgt av Will og Cat. Lily ble bare sittende og håpe at alt ville gå bra. 

_Sirius sprang bort til Remus som lente seg over rekkverket, nesten der Lily hadde vært nær å falle. "Luna, Hvor?" Spurte han. Remus pekte. Der, ett godt stykke utenfor rekkevidden deres, var nødbremsen. _

_De tre guttene vekslet blikk, og Sirius nikket mismodig, og svelget tungt. "Jeg stoler på deg, _

_Horn. ikke svikt meg nå, kamerat!"_

"_Hva?" spurte Will, som så hvor oppspilte guttene var blitt. "Jeg er nødt til å holde fast i Sirius, mens han trekker i bremsen". Nå ble Will likblek. "Det kan gå galt… Hva gjør vi da?" spurte hun, øynene var fylt av redsel. Vill de vi rekke det. Hun hadde skjønt hvor farlig det var. "Han er lettest av oss guttene, og jeg er sterkest." _

_Cat, sendte han ett blikk som sa "skyndt dere!", og det gjorde de. Sirius lente seg ned under vogna. Jakob måtte holde ham, mens Sirius strakte seg etter bremsen._

_Det var så langt bort, at Jakob måtte lene seg framover. "Har den!" ropte Sirius, som trakk, og selv ble trekket inn. _

_Bremsene skrek høyt, og toget saktnet farten med et kraftig rykk, så alle falt i gulvet. De skled nedover, men saktere og saktere gikk det. De kjente ett dunk fra ett av hjulene, og følte att vi vippet litt, før alt stoppet._

"_Lever vi?" hvisket Lucy, forsiktig, og alle karet seg opp. Ingen svarte, men alle visste hva de andre tenkte: Det var nære på…_

_De kom seg sakte på beina, alle var bleke, kanskje med unntak av Sirius og Jakob, som bare syntes at dette hadde vært en festelig ny opplevelse, å føye til samlingen. _

"_Hvordan kommer vi oss hjem?" spurte Remus, som alltid vår så logisk. Alle stod i taushet en liten stund før, blikk ble vekslet og Sirius og Jakob flirte: "Sopelimer"_

"_Cat, og Will har jo egne. Det samme har vi… Vi klarer da å få med oss både kofferter og alle sammen…" sa Jakob rolig og dro ut hans nye, sopelime, som var kåret til verdens beste. Han strøk den kjærlig over skaftet.  
_

* * *

De gikk ut av toget, som halvt hadde sporet av. Lily var blekere nå enn det hun hadde væt da toget rullet løpsk nedover. "Dette er Din feil, Potter!" hylte Lily rasende. Ingen torde å stoppe Lily, for nå formelig gnistret hun av sinne. 

"Hva gjorde du med vogna?" hylte hun. "Hva var meningen med det? Syntes du at det var morsomt? Har det falt deg inn at Vi kunne død, eller blitt halvt skadet? På toppen av dette, så skal vi FLY, til stasjonen! På de pokkers sopelimene! Hvis jeg hadde kunnet, så hadde du vært mye verre enn død!" avsluttet hun, truende.

Til vanelig, når hun snakket slik til han, ville han svart ting som: "Slapp av Eving" eller "Ro deg ned litt, da; Lily Blomsten min! Verden går ikke under!" men denne gangen sa han ingen ting, med en gang. Han så ned i bakken, og tidde, før han så opp på henne. "Sorry, Eving… men, det var ikke meg…" mumlet han såret, og festet kofferten til sopelimen.

Hvordan det endte med at Lily skulle sitte på limen til Jakob Potter, var et spørsmål hun måtte stille seg selv flere ganger. _Fordi han er den mest stødige, og absolutt beste flygeren av dem, som kan hjelpe Lily, med høydeskrekken. _Cat tok med seg Lucy, og på en eller annen måte endte Remus og Petter opp på Will sin sopelime, mens hun selv fløy med Sirius.

Lily turte ikke å se ned. Det var fryktelig høyt, og fort gikk det og. Hun klamret seg fast i potter, som fly nedover, så forsiktig han kunne, og håpet balansen ville holde. Sirius tok noen luper i luften, mens Will lo av fryd. Luften strømmet mot Lily, som om den ville dytte henne av, hun skjønte ikke hvordan venninnen kunne le av fryd.

Turen tok bare en halv time, for de hadde vært nær stasjonen. Lily ble så glad over å være på bakken at hun nesten gråt av glede. "Høyder ække din sterkeste side, Eving. God Jul" var det siste hun hørte av Potter, mens han gikk for å finne foreldrene, så fort han kunne bort fra henne.

"farvel Lily, ønsk meg lykke til… jeg skal feire ferien med de to tullingene her…" mumlet hun surt. "Som om jeg ikke hadde nok med EN bror, nå får jeg en til, akkurat like plagsom." Sukket hun. "Sirius, kommer du?" spurte hun grettent. "God Jul, Lily"

* * *

Bilturen ble ganske stille, faren merket at noe var galt, men var taktisk nok til å ikke nevne det. " Lillian har fått en pris for sin forrige rolle, og etter ferien skal hun være med i en stor film, og ha en veldig sentral rolle". Sa faren hennes, litt forsiktig. "Men hun feirer det meste av julen med oss…" han lot ordene falle. _Det meste…_

De ankom huset deres, som nå var betydelig mer velstående enn det var, fordi mrs. Eving, hadde forbedret skuespilleromtalen sin, og mr. Eving hadde soglt flere bøker.

"Hello, jeg er hjemme…" ropte Lily, som nå hadde kommet seg etter flyturen. Moren kom løpende og kastet seg rundt sin yngste datter.

"Jeg er så glad for å se deg, kjære Lily!" strålte hun, "Jeg har savnet deg sånn… Får jo ikke vite mye om hva du gjør på skolen… og Petunia skal gifte seg, en uke etter at du er tilbake til sommerferien. Du vet, han Victor Dumling, som bor i hekkveien."

Alt dette visste Lily, men sa det ikke. Moren var jo borte i månedsvis i slengen, det samme var Lily… det var rart at de kunne regnes som bekjente.

De hadde en stille julaften, de satt rundt bordet, snakket lystig og spiste god mat. Foreldrene hadde bestemt at dette var en virkelig familiekveld, uten venner, bekjente, annen familie, og slikt. Petunia var litt sur fordi, hun ikke fikk Victor og familien på besøk.

Moren og faren fortalte om alt som hadde skjedd, Lily fortalte om fag og karakterer, lite om vennene sine, men det dekket Petunia, som snakket om den plagsomme Anne, som flørtet med de andre guttene, og den dukkeaktige Catherine, som bare fikk gode karakterer, og den kvelden surret samtalene muntert i Lilys hode.

Petunia studerte for å komme inn i restaurant bransjen, mest for å bli en god kokk, hun arvet jo masse penger, og skulle gifte seg med Victor, som hadde jobb innen bormaskiner, og kanskje nådde toppen der.

Hun var noen år oppi tjueårene, han var nesten tretti. _Jeg skjønner meg ikke på henne, eller smaken hennes… _var det siste Lily tenkte, før hun sovnet inn til en vakker julenatt, der snøfnuggene dalte utenfor viduene. (A/N det er vell ikke masse snø i desember i England? Men jeg kan ikke skrive om jul, uten snø!)

Neste morgen åpnet hun gavene, i ro og mak, det fantes mange bøker, en del godteri,en selvspikket trefløyte fra Gygrid, som var fornøyd med henne i faget sitt. Petunia gav henne penger, og en cd, som Lily gav blaffen i. Moren gav henne en flott, og svært stor, bok, om

mytologi, og fabeldyr.

Hun kledde på seg, olabukse og genser, og gikk ned. De spiste egg og bacon, ristet brød og te, men mot slutten av frokosten, ringte det på døra.

"Jeg åpner" smilte Lillian Eving, og reiste seg. Lily ville også vite hvem det var, og snek seg ut i gangen, og stod godt kamuflert i skyggen av et digert hattestativ, i rar for, som faren var så glad i, ettersom det var designet fra en av hans bøker.

"God dag fru Eving, er Lily hjemme?" spurte en kjent stemme. Først, men bare ett par sekunder tenkte Lily på Cat, men så gikk det opp for henne at det var Jakob. "Ja, da. Lily er her." Svarte moren blidt. "Er du en klassekamerat av Lily du, da?" Jakob smilte, og kom inn i gangen. En liten taushet oppstod, før han svarte "Jo, da. Vi er veldig gode venner"

Og så, var julen ødelagt…

Lily snek seg inn på kjøkkenet igjen, med dårlig smak i munnen. "Lily, du har besøk!" trallet moren, og kom inn med Jakob i helene.

"Hei, Lily!" smilte han muntert, og sendte henne et: _du slipper ikke unna meg, selv om det er jul_ blikk.

"God morgen, Potter.." svarte Lily kjørlig. "Hvorfor er du her?" spurte hun, og sendte han et: _Jeg – skal – drepe – deg _blikk.

"bare ville hilse på…" svarte han, med hånden i håret, mens han ignorerte blikket hennes. "La meg vise deg veien ut." mumlet hun kjølig, og dro ham i armen.

"Lily, ikke vær så uhøffelig! Du kan da vise vennen din, inn på rommet ditt." smilte moren, som var forbløffet over Lilys, mangel på gjestfrihet.

"Klart" Svarte Lily, med en pådratt mildhet i stemmen. De gikk opp trappen, og inn på Lilys rom, hvor Jakob, slengte seg ned på sengen hennes, med en gang.

"Stikk Potter! Du måtte plutselig hjem!" ropte Lily surt, og trakk i ham for å få han opp. Det nyttet ikke.

Hun kjente en intens trang til å hyle høyt._ Hva gjør han her? Hva er meningen med å plage meg sånn? Kan han ikke bare dra? Hvorfor meg? Hvorfor meg?_

"Ha meg unnskyldt ett par sekunder, Potter!" sa hun, med stemmen under kontroll. "Bli her!" beordret hun, før hun slengte igjen døren.

* * *

"_Hun er så søt når hun er sint…" mumlet Jakob, og reiste seg raskt, med en rumpeldunkspillers kvikkhet. Han var ute av rommet, på kortere tid, enn hans rekord i å fange snoppen var på._

_Han så på skilte på døren rett ovenfor Lilys rom. "Petunias rom, Unormale ikke ønsket!" Han lo, og åpnet døren._

"_Hva er gomper mest redd for?" mumlet han, mens han lette i lommene. "Frosker!" Han åpnet fem pakker med sjokkoladefrosk, blåste opp, tre ballonger, som blinket i alle farger. Hvis du klarte å få hull på dem, så hylte de helt til du sa unnskyld, til dem. _

_Han avsluttet sitt verk med å sette en... den første som åpner døra får mange stinkpiller i hodet fella, som han var svært glad i._

_Så gikk han inn på Lilys rom, hvor hun ventet. "Hva?" spurte han, da han så ansiktsuttrykket hennes. "Jeg ba deg vente her!" ropte hun._

_Plutselig falt noe ut av jakobs lommer. På vei mot gulvet, føk de av gårde som raketter, og kastet seg over alt. Jakob kastet seg på gulvet, før de rakk å smelle._

_Ut av dem, kom, støv, sand og tåke i alle farger. _

_Lily ble stående midt på gulvet, og hostet. Da fargene la seg, reiste Jakob seg ustøtt opp, og ristet i håret sitt. Denne gangen med grunn. Ut av de svarte, strittende hårstråene drysset masse støv og sand. For det meste i gull og rødt._

_Lily snudde seg, og så speilbildet sitt, som var fullt av sand i alle farger. Håret kunne ikke kalles rødt lenger. Snarere turkis, gul, grønt og Lilla. Ansiktet hennes var ikke stort bedre._

_Hun hylte rasende, og sendte Jakob et blikk som stoppet latteren hans._

_Han løp ut av rommet hennes, hun etter med støv dryssende etter henne. Han spratt ned trappen, mye raskere enn henne. _

_Da han passerte stuen, stak han hodet inn og sa "Dere er invitert til middag hos oss, Fatteren vill gjerne lære mer om umagiske folk, og han er interessert i bøkene dine… jeg håper dere kommer, kl halv åtte. Far vell!" Mr. Eving, smilte "Gjerne, far vell, da Jakob!" jakob nikket. "Vi henter dere, ca. kl. 7, vær forberedt."_

_Han smilte, og gikk mot døra. "Hade Lily!" ropte han, til jenta som stod i trappa, og stirret surt etter han, med sand dryssende fra håret. _

_Han flirte muntert, med hans triumf…_

* * *

**Hva synes dere? Skriv, bare trykk på "go" og fortell… neste kapittel, inneholder en overnatting, og en middag… Blant pottere **


	12. Chapter 12, Besøket

_Jeg er ikke Rowling… Så vet vi det_

Takk for nye reviews!! Jeg mottok tre stykker, dagen etter at jeg la ut:)

Nikotina, takk for reviewet, skal justere litt hvis jeg får tid…

Takk til Devil for endelig etter så lang tid å lese ficen min, og faktisk reviewe… Jeg ble veldig glad… Skal se på det med at jeg skriver James… Blir så forvirrende med norsk og engelsk, jeg leser jo så mye…

Til violin og trofastleser: Nå kommer tankeleserkapittelet mitt, der alt blir mye rot! Jeg har startet en ny fanfiction, som jeg har skrevet på lenge. En engelsk kalt: Black flowers, så les den og… men viktigst av alle som klarer å lese uten humor: les The melody of roses, den er jeg ganske fornøyd med… read n' review

_**Å lese andres tanker**_

**_Kapittel 12, Middagsselskap hos Potter _**

_Jakob potter smilte der han stod på kjøkkenet, med hendene fulle av sjokoladekake, morens sjokoladekake. Jo, Det var Lily som kom, så han måtte da lage maten selv…_

_Vell, ikke helt selv. Han lagde bare den ene desserten, faktisk, men den kom sikkert til å bli god. Hun skulle komme, hjem til ham. Han smilte blidt "Dette er nesten enda bedre enn rumpeldunk…" mumlet han. _

"_De må bli her i natt, kanskje Cat kan spørre Lily om å overnatte?" mumlet han, mens han slikket mer sjokoladen av fingrene. "Hvordan…"_

_Plutselig kom Sirius inn i kjøkkenet. "Du baker, Horn?" flirte han. "Ser ikke du det, Tasselabb? Trodde du var eksperten jeg. Smak da vell!" svarte Jakob i forsvar. _

_Sirius gikk mot bollen, og Jakob så nesen til Sirius bli litt lenger, mørkere, lodden og han snuste mistenksomt ned i deigen. Plutselig var an helt normal igjen, med unntak av ansiktsutrykket som viste avsky og så opp på Jakob. "Jeg smaker ikke på **det der**… Du må nok tilsette litt… Magi" smilte han rampete. _

"De skulle hente oss, far" sa Lily, for femte gang, på ett minutt. "Ja, jeg vet det, men… jeg er ikke så vant med trolldom og slikt…" sukket han, og satte seg ned i stolen ved peisen, etter en lang vandring fram og tilbake.

_Hva om jeg dummer meg ut foran en trollmann, jeg vet jo ikke mye om magi… og hva skal jeg snakke om? Kommer de snart _

Hørte Lily, at faren tenkte, før tankene hennes ble brutt av at en person dukket opp i peisen. Lilys foreldre skvatt, og Petunia ble livredd. Skikkelsen som kom inn i stuen, tilhørte Cat.

"Hei, Lily… Vi tenkte det gikk fortest med Flumpulver. Jeg skal instruere…" smilte Jakobs tvillingsøster, som ikke kunne ha vært mer annerledes, enn den arrogante dusten.

Plutselig sto det en skikkelse till i stuen. Litt høyere, litt sterkere, og mye mer plagsom, en Cathleen, som ble ganske irritert ved synet av broren.

"Slapp av Cat, jeg skal bare hjelpe.." hveste han til søsteren, før han snudde seg mot, de andre. "Cat, du kan vise dem hvordan en gjør det… Jeg forklarer, og drar sist…"

Hun nikket, men nølte litt, eller en del, før hun tok en krukke fra lommen, og satte den fra seg. "Det er ganske enkelt… Bare ta litt flummpulver… det er den sanden. Gå inn i flammene, og si hvor du skal…" messet Jakob…

Cat demonstrete, og litt etter var moren og faren til Lily ute av stuen. Petunia, Lily og Jakob stod igjen. "Ikke snakk om at jeg gjør det der! Det er magi!" ropte hun og ville stikke av, men Jakob dyttet henne mot peisen.

_Ikke dytt meg ekle lille trollmann, jeg vill ikke.. han kan ikke tvinge meg _

Lily så på henne, og smilte. _Lille, _var ikke ordet hun burde ha tenkt, for Jakob var litt høyere enn henne, men det var nok ikke det petunia la i ordet liten. Det var vell mer, "yngre enn meg" som var meningen bak det. De ordene ville hun nok aldri si høyt, bare med tanken på staven til Jakob som stakk opp av lommen hans.

Jakob dyttet henne mot peisen og pekte på henne med tryllestaven. Petunia tok tak i sanden, slapp den og sa: "Godricks Hollow" eller noe som lignet. Neste sekund var hun borte.

"Hehe, det gikk jo fint!" lo han, og bukket elegant: "Etter dem, miss…" hun gikk inn i peisen, slapp sanden og sa, med klar stemme: "Gudricks Hollow" hun startet å virvle rundt, men i det svake kunne hun høre Jakobs stemme, eller var det tankene?

_Vill hun noen gang gå ut med meg? _Det var som ett sukk, og tankene forsterket ordene som han selv hvisket ut i rommet. _Vill hun ha meg?_

I neste øyeblikk falt Lily inn i en nydelig stue, og ble hilst av herr og fru potter, Cat og hennes egne foreldre, men Petunia manglet. "Hvor er Pet?" spurte hun. "Sirius henter henne, hun må ha falt ned til peisen i kjelleren, eller noe… Jeg synes jeg hørte henne." smilte fru Potter, mens hun kostet vekk soten.

Lily smilte, og flyttet seg fra peisen, så Jakob ikke ville falle på henne. Han dukket opp noen sekunder senere, og kastete seg ned på den hvite sofaen. "Nei, men Jakob, du er full av sot… Du kan da ikke bare kastet deg nedi sofaen på den måten." sukket moren, som trakk tryllestaven, og vasket både Jakob og sofaen.

"Se hva slags kråke jeg fant i kjelleren" hørte de en stemme si bak dem, og alle snudde seg. Der stod Sirius, og dyttet Petunia foran seg. Hun var full av sot. Mrs. Potter løftet staven enda en gang, og Petunia var ren.

"Da er middagen servert frue" pep plutselig en liten husnisse. Frue Eving skvatt, "hva er _d- det_?" spurte hun med tynn stemme. Ingen gadd å svare, for husnissen var borte noen sekunder senere.

Middagen gikk fint den. Lily snakket med Cat, og tok Jakob i å se på henne mange ganger. Det var først da det kom til desserten at ting begynte å gå galt. Jakob serverte nemlig sin egen kake.

Alle begynte å spise av kaken. Det vill si, ikke Sirius, for han foretrakk sjokoladekaken til mrs. Potter. Jakob selv ville heller ikke ha, han sa at han hadde spist av den fra før, og ville heller la gjestene spise den, noe mrs. Potter syntes var meget galant, (Hun brukte ordet meget). Heller ikke Lily ville ha, men hennes grunn var enkel, "potter har bakt den" mumlet hun til Cat, og sa til de andre at hun var mett.

Petunia så ut til å like den, hun spiste mer og mer, men Mrs. Potter var blitt litt skeptisk "Hva hadde du i den kaken vennen min?" stemmen var både elskverdig, og engstelig. Jakob ble blek, han stirret på moren som hadde fått utslett over hele ansiktet.

Mrs. Potter så seg engstelig om, alle hadde nå fått masse utslett over det hele. Petunia tok opp lommespeilet hun alltid bar, og skrek.

"Hva har du gjort med meg? Din onde frik, din mislykkete trollmann... Åh!!" Hun hylt igjen. Nå var håret hennes på vei mot gulvet, alt falt gradvis av. Det ble vissent, og falt som løv om høsten.

Cats hår var blitt høst gult, men falt ikke av. Hun hadde bare så vidt smakt, da Jakob mumlet "Du er bare redd for å spise ting jeg har laget"

"Hva puttet du i den kaken, vennen min?" spurte Mrs. Potter igjen, som nå var blitt veldig hvit i ansiktet, unner de store utslettene. "Melet på kjøkkenbenken, melken i kjøleskapet, og sånt" mumlet han usikkert. "Vi har jo ikke mer mel og det på kjøkkenbenken var ikke mel, det var knuste knokler… Og den melken, var vell… vell du vill ikke vite det…"

Hr. potter sendte Jakob et veldig stygt blikk. "Det er best du, Sirius og Lily kommer dere vekk, det kan være smittsomt…" ingen rørte seg. "Vekk fra huset!"

Jakob var blitt enda blekere og hadde frosset i en stilling, men Sirius flirte. "Er 'e mulig Horn?" lo han, og fru Potter sendte ham et stygt blikk, som fikk han til å tie. Lily dro med seg Sirius og Jakob, og den sist nevnte fortsatt var i sjokktilstand.

_Jakob hørte noen snakke sammen rundt ham, han var ikke helt sikker på hvem men… jo da, den ene var Sirius og da var den andre Lily. "Vi tar ham med til deg, Sirius" hørte han Lily si. "Han" var det ham selv? Jakob potter, altså?_

"_Er du helt sprø Eving? Vi kan ikke ta ham med til meg" svarte Sirius, litt mer hysterisk enn han sikkert hadde tenkt. "Jeg kan da ikke ta med dere hjem, det… det må bli hos deg. Du er da fra trollmanns slekt, foreldrene dine vill sikkert forstå og…" svarte Lily sta, men Sirius brøt henne av. "Det går ikke! Faren min ville tatt livet av dere… og jeg drar ikke hjem, da får du dra dit alene!" ropte han tilbake. Jakob skjelnet så vidt at Sirius var blitt blek, likblek. Familien hans ble jo nevnt, tenkte han. "Jakob, hører du meg?"_

_Lily snakker til meg… jeg_

_Sirius dyttet ham inn i peisen, Lily mumlet noe Jakob skulle si, han sa det, og så snurret verden rundt._

"Hvordan går det med ham?" spurte Lily taust og uttrykksløst. De satt i stuen, vell Jakob lå på den ene sofaen. Sirius trakk på skuldrene. Lily satte tekoppen på bordet. "Hva skjedde med ham?" spurten hun og begge to stirret undrende på Jakob, som nå hadde begynt å våkne.

"Jeg.. æ… det kjennes ut som om jeg smakte på kaken" mumlet han. Sirius gliste til ham. "Sa jo at det var motbydelig" Lily så på Sirius med ett utrykk som uttrykte en ting: Han visste at kaken var forgiftet! "Men jeg smakte jo ikke" Mumlet Jakob videre, med ett forvirret blikk.

"Så, vi er hos Lily?" spurte Jakob, og uten å vente på svar spratt han opp og så seg omkring. Det neste som skjedde var at han spratt rundt, og så på alle tingene. Mens han mumlet "Tøft" og "Utrolig". "Trollmansverdenen er ganske gammel i stilen i forhold til dette" mumlet Sirius og tenkte…

_Hvorfor føler jeg meg så merkelig? Spiste jeg kaken til Jakob? Det må ha vert det Lily sa om familien min, hun trodde de ville forstå… Men det ville jo ikke hun forstå_

Lily stivnet da hun hørte Sirius tanker. "Sirius, jeg er lei meg…" mumlet hun. "Hva?" han spratt rundt. Akkurat da kom Jakob inn i rommet igjen. "Så tøft! Dere har også et piano, jeg trodde Gomper hadde sånne elekterititets varianter av det" ropte han blidt. "Noen har Keyboard, men vi har piano… kan du spille?" spurte Lily, hun ville tenke på noe annet.

"Nei, men Sirius er virkelig flink til det" lo han, mens han løp mer rundt, og så på stereoanlegget. Så var han borte igjen. Sirius nippet til teen, mens han sukket. "Jakob kan bli litt overivrig hvis han har vært litt utenfor, i sjokk eller når han ser noe nytt. I dette tilfellet: alle tre" Lily smilte. Sirius var virkelig så godt som broren til Jakob.

"Sirius, sjekk ut detta!" ropte Jakob, og Sirius spratt etter lyden av Jakobs stemme. Lily satte seg ned og sukket. "Dette kommer til å bli en lang ferie!"

**_Jeg ønsker meg reviewer!! Masse vis, det er ett av mine høyeste ønsker!! Så review, review, reviw!! Det tar ikke så lang tid til neste gang jeg oppdaterer, men jeg sleit med dette kapittelet!! Review... Og foresten: review!!  
_**


	13. Chapter 13, Carpe diem

_Hehey!! _

_Lenge siden sist, men jeg legger da ut et kapittel nå og da…_

_Siden dette er kapittel tretten, alle vet jo at det er et ulykkestall, har jeg hatt writers block, og ante ikke hva jeg skulle skrive. Jeg mener: denne ficen går til alle syke ideer jeg får, men det hender at jeg ikke får noen…_

_Som vanlig stor takk til alle reviewerne mine, som likte historien. En spesiell takk til vennene mine, som gir meg tips og ideer, og til Safira som gav meg mange smigrende reviewer, som gjorde meg inspirert nok til å skrive videre…_

_Så her et nytt kapittel, skriv hva dere synes og kom gjerne med ideer til hvrdan du vill at dette skal utvikle seg, for hvis jeg skal være ærlig så vet jeg det ikke helt selv, bare skriver ned den første og beste, (Og mest tullete) ideen som ramler inn i hodet mitt…_

_Disclaimer: Jeg er selvsagt ikke Rowling, for jeg skriver for en nettside som kalles Fanfiction, (Fan litteratur) som her betyr at jeg er en Fan ikke forfatter av Harry Potter… Got it?_

**_Kapittel 13_**

_**Carpe Diem**_

Første skoledag etter ferien var en hard dag for mange, men Lily følte seg lettet over å få skolearbeid å tenke på, men første time, dobbel, var magihistorie… Det kjedeligste og mest søvnige fag av dem alle. Alle kom til å sove, men ikke hun.

Bak henne i gangen kom Sirius, Jakob, Remus og Petter. De så ganske trette ut, spesielt Petter. Det var som å si: klar til historietime, uten egentlig å ha uttalt seg. Da Potter så henne, dro han hånden gjennom håret og sa " Står til Eving?" Hun ristet bare sukkende på hodet og gikk inn i klasserommet, hun orket ikke å krangle med Potter nå.

_Folk har mange forskjellige ting i lommene, og det kan fortelle litt om personligheten til eieren av denne lommen. Noen har foreksempel penner, fyrstikker eller stearinlys. Andre har ringer (som i hobbitten, kapittelet: gåter i mørket), noen har kammer eller papirlapper, andres lommer kan være helt tomme._

_Noen har som Remus, en liten bok med notater som han skriver i, sjokolade og en liten stein som han fant den fullmåne natten han ble bitt. Noen har som Petter, godteri, tørkede frukter og terninger. _

_Andre hadde som Sirius, kortstokk, sjakkbrikker, utallige mengder morosaker, en liten trefløyte (ofte brukt til å gi tegn, hinte eller advare med), et speil som hjalp deg med å få kontakt med en annen bærer av samme type speil, Et fantastisk Kart over Galtvort, som viste alle folk og ganger i hele borgen og Tryllestaven. _

_Jakob har usynlighetskappe og snoppen og mye annet av morosaker og tull… men ingen, hadde så mye merkelig i lommen som femteklassens nye lærer…_

Professor Kiste kom inn i klasserommet, med boka unner armen. Klassen falt til ro, Petter sov alt, og Kiste åpnet boka.

Et kvarter senere, banket det på døra. Den gikk opp uten å vente på svar "Unnskyld at jeg er sen Kiste, Forsov meg visst" For første gang i hele sin karriere stoppet Kiste å lese for klassen.

"Ah, Professor. Jeg hadde ventet dem litt før… Gi meg ti minutter til, jeg kom jo så godt i gang nå, så kan du se på klassen så lenge, og pugge navn…" sa han med sin monotone stemme før han åpnet boka igjen. Læreren nikket til klassen og satte seg i et hjørne.

Etter denne lille forstyrrelsen av den ukjente Professoren falt klassen til ro, og mange sovnet igjen. Petter hadde ikke engang våknet. Lily stirret på kvinnen i hjørnet, oppklipt lyst hår hår, lyse brune øyne. Rene trekk. Ganske ung, men kanskje eldre enn Mr. Lion. Hun holdt visst på å sovne selv av Kistes monotone stemme.

Men da Kiste stoppet, spratt han opp. "Ok, jeg ser problemet! (gjesp)" sa han til Kiste. "Overlat dem til meg…" Kiste gikk ut av rommet, uten å åpne døren.

Professoren, stod en stund og betraktet de sovende elevene. Sirius, Jakob, Petter, Will og Lucy, var bare noen av dem. Hun flyttet øynene videre il alle de andre nesten - sovende elevene, til slutt møtte blikket hennes Lilys våkne, grønne smaragder.

Hun smilte, mumlet "sonorus", klappet hardt i hendene og ropte ut "Opp og Hopp Elever, klare for en ny dag med nye muligheter!"

Alle spratt opp i sjokk. "Det var bedre!" fortsatte læreren.

"ok… mitt navn er Medea Moonshine, professor Moonshine, altså og jeg er her for å lære dere historie!" hun sa dette overdramatisk.

"For en lærer…" hvisket Sirius til Jakob, som svarte " korket Padfoot, jeg værer nye vinder!"

"Vell, jeg er deres lærer fordi, alvorlig talt, dere husker vell ingen ting av det professor Kiste har fortalt, og fordi jeg skylder Humlesnurr en tjeneste."

Alle stirret oppslukt på henne. "Skal vi begynne?" spurte hun nysgjerrig. Hun minnet litt om et ekorn. "Jeg skal bare finne tryllestaven min først" mumlet hun, og puttet hånden i lommen.

Ut av den falt: eliksirer, tennisballer, bøker, bunker med papirer, som sikkert kunne blitt en hel bok, klinkekuler, tørkede blomster, noe som så ut som harelabber, fem penner, to mus, et kjede, en flaske som sikkert inneholdt noe sterkt, noe som lignet på en lommelykt, men som sprutet ild, og masse blekk, som falt ut og sprutet utover gulvet. Hun halte ut mer og mer, det samme gjorde tiden.

"Fant den" ropte hun triumferende, og så var timen slutt. Selv om timen var over tok det ikke lang tid før neste time kom…

Klassen kadde satt seg ved pultene, men Professoren hadde ikke kommet. Jakob hoppet opp på lærer kateteret og ropte ut masse tull, det ble verre og verre for Lily å ikke si noe.

"Lily, Lily vill du bli min? Å, Lily, Lily du er så fin!" sang han, og det var dråpen. Å dra frem den gamle teksten i valentinskortet, var å gå for langt. Hun reiste seg opp og så på Jakob med avsky i blikket. Han fortsatte å synge fra der han stod og hylte mer og mer ut om Lily.

"_Lily, Lily. Du er som en drøm fra sky,_

_Lily, Lily Når jeg ser deg får jeg lyst til å fly_

_Lily, Lily mitt hjerte banker_

_Lily, Lily mitt hode blir fylt med tanker_

_Lily, Lily, Hver gang jeg ser deg vill jeg gå med deg_

_Lily, Lily Du er så vaker og fin_

_Lily, Lily Vill du bli min?"_

"Stopp!" ropte en stemme, men ikke Lilys. Cat hadde reist seg opp, det samme hadde Sirius, dette lovet ikke godt. Jakob så rundt seg på alle tryllestavene som var trukket og klare for en kamp, han flirte, og trakk sin egen. Han hadde oppnådd, om ikke det første ønsket med denne sangen, (Som selvsagt var å få Lily) så hadde han nådd en kamp.

Nå var Will på beina også, det samme var Remus, men disse to hadde helt forskjellige tanker. "Hold kjeft Potter! Hvorfor kan ikke du være mer som søstera di? Hm? Du plager Lily hele tiden, og…" Remus la en hånd på skulderen hennes, for å roe henne, men hun ristet den av.

"Jeg er lei av det!" ropte hun, stemmen brast nesten nå. Lily stirret forferdet på venninnen. Hva var det som hadde fått henne til å briste? Sirius brøt inn "Å ja? Du er lei av det? Vi skaper bare litt humor. Tenk så mye morsommere vi gjør skolen! Ikke vær så gledesdrepende!"

Willhelmina begynte å riste før hun vendte staven mot Sirius isteden. Alle jentene i klassen gispet. Hun stod faktisk og pekte på den søteste gutten i klassen. Will åpnet munnen for å si formelen, men akkurat da kom læreren inn igjen.

"_Hva foregår her, da?" Spurte hun mistenksomt. Jakob følte seg litt tatt på fersken der han stod på kateteret, med Sirius ved sin side, og de tre jentene. Lily, som ikke fikk frem ett ord, Will som skalv av sinne og irritasjon, Cat som stirret skuffet opp på broren, med et sint uttrykk i øynene. Remus holdt fatningen, mens Petter sov enda. _

_Jakob rusket seg i håret, og lo litt usikkert "Hei Ms. Vi, eh…" han kom ikke lenger, men professoren løftet hånden, "kommer dere til ro nå, slipper dere billig unna. Bare hundre ord til i morgen om hvordan man kan gjøre slemme sangtekster snille."_

"Vi skal se på en tidsperiode mellom 17 og 1800 tallet. Mye spennende skjedde da, så det er ingen grunn til å gjespe Mr. Svaart" klassen lo, inkludert Sirius. "Vi skal reise rundt i historien, og jeg skal flytte dere fra år til år, men da må dere love å passe godt på, dere kan bli borte." hun så på Jakob og Sirius, som vekslet ett blikk, som tydeligvis sa alt.

"Ms Eving, Ms Rose, kunne dere se til at disse tullingene på første rad ikke gjør noe dumt?" spurte professoren, og de nikket. Sirius og Jakob så litt skuffet ut. "Jeg tar dere ikke med i dag" klassen sukket. "For kort tid, men vi drar i morgen."

Resten av timen, leste de i bøkene. Professoren leste høyt, med en spennende stemme, full av iver, så alle lyttet, for en gangs skyld. Hun spilte sin egen sverdkamp, og kunne nok fekte. Plutselig var magihistorie blitt et interessant fag.

_Etter middag den kvelden gikk de fire guttene oppover mot Griffings oppholdsrom, det tok ikke lang tid, for de kunne alle de gode veiene opp dit._

_Med en gang alle guttene kom inn i oppholdsrommet ble de overøst av jenter som klamret seg fast til dem, som fluepapir. Selv Petter og Remus ble most av jentene._

_Sirius og Jakob prøvde å dytte dem vek, men da dette ikke gikk, så de på hverandre, løftet staven på likt, og kastet en formel, uten å uttale den, og uten å snakke med hverandre om hvilken. _

_Remus ropte, som på tegn "De er over der!" og pekte på noe som så akkurat ut som Sirius og Jakob, men de var bare kloner, som snart ville forsvinne. Dette gav guttene mye nok tid til å løpe opp til sovesalen._

"_Huff… De begynner å bli plagsomme… dette slår nesten den gangen håret mitt var blått, og alle jentene stirret på meg… det er nok min farge" snakket Sirius i vei, mens han knasket uinteressert på eplet. "Jada Tasselabb…" sa Jakob, og Sirius sluttet den lille talen, som kunne vart i evigheter._

_Han kunne for eksempel legget til om de neste timene den dagen, der Slur sendte ham ut av rommet, så jentene skulle slutte sukkingen, og McSnurp som svingte staven fem minutter ut i timen, da jentene igjen begynte å stønne over hvor "søt" han var med blått hår, men dette fikk han altså ikke lagt seg ut i detaljer om, fordi det var nettopp Jakob som bad han slutte (A/N tenkte at jeg skulle skape ett bilde av det i hodet til leseren, og når jeg ikke gav Sirius lov til å legge ut i det så: hvorfor ikke meg?) _

"_Jeg kjeder meg!" mumlet Sirius dystert. "Vet dere, jeg føler for en tur ned på kjøkkenet! Finn frem kappen Horn, kartet har jeg i lommen alt" Remus sukket, men ble med, spesielt da han så Jakob og Sirius iver. "Det er ikke plass til alle fire" mumlet Remus. _

"_vi får vente med kappen." svarte Jakob muntert "men det er nok best at jeg og Sirius, går under den igjennom oppholdsrommet!" fortsatte han med ettertanke. _

_Det tok dem ikke lang tid å komme ut, ikke når Sirius og Jakob var kamuflert. De spratt ned nærmere åtte snareveier, og kom ned til kjøkkenet. _

"_Hva ønsker herrene i dag?" spurte en liten husnisse. "Litt sjokoladekake hadde ikke vert så dumt" svarte Jakob, som sekunder senere hadde masse kake i hånden. Oppholdet i kjøkkenet tok ikke lang tid, for Sirius følte seg rastløs, og ville virre rundt, noe som Jakob jublet fornøyd til. _

"_Hey Horn, der er Lily!" gliste Sirius, og pekte. Jakob flirte bredt, og sendte kompisene et blikk som tydelig sa: Vent et sekund!_

"_Morn Eving! Ute for en kveldstur?" han tok på seg en litt overlegen, moden stemme, som selvsagt ikke funket på henne. "Har ikke du noe med, Potter." Sirius og resten av gjengen listet seg inn i det nærmeste klasserommet. _

_Sirius fikk et plaget uttrykk i ansiktet da han hørte Lily og Jakob rope til hverandre. "Ikke akkurat noen heldig samtale" mumlet han. Sekunder sener falt Jakob inn igjennom døra, og falt over Sirius. _

_Lily ropte surt. "Hvordan kan du tro at jeg sier ja? Etter alt det du har gjort! Etter alle du har skadet!" hun hylte til ham, og mumlet "Aporto tryllestaver" fire staver skjøt inn i hånden hennes, døren gled igjen, en lås hørtes og Guttene var sperret inne.  
_

_**Vell hva synes dere?? Sorry igjen for all tiden det har tatt meg, og beklager så mye… men jeg hadde writers block. Jeg er nå i siget igjen, men jeg har også hatt Norsk sperre, jeg har gått rundt og snakket Engelsk-fransk-japansk hele uken, og har hatt problemer med ren norsk… (Har sett for mange japanske animer, og snakker jo engelsk på skolen)**_

_!!!Review, review review!!!_


	14. Chapter 14, Gomper

"Hva gjør vi nå?" spurte Sirius irritert. Jakob sparket hard inn i en vegg. "Jenta di er ikke mye hyggelig" Mumlet Petter forsiktig. "Jeg vet det!" Ropte Jakob "La meg få komme til bunns i følelsene mine på egenhånd!"

Petter ble veldig stille og satte seg ned i et hjørne. Sirius så seg rundt. "Dette er ubrukt, så ingen vil komme tilfeldig inn, hvis det ikke er snak om spøkelser da." Han sukket tungt. "Bare Lily vet at vi er her"

Jakob lente seg frustrert mot en vegg, og bena sank under ham "Jeg antar at vi blir her i natt" han lukket øynene "Jeg er sulten…" mumlet han. "Horn!" stønnet Sirius, som akkurat hadde lagt seg til rette i hjørnet av rommet med en skikkelse som en ganske stor, svart hund.

Sommerferien kom fortere enn forventet. De fire guttene slapp heldigvis ut før det, men da de satt på toget tilbake var de fortsatt sure for at Lily hadde klart å overliste dem.

Lily var fult klar over dette, og det tok hun som en seier, men innimellom ble hun veldig lei seg når hun hørte Jakobs tanker og blandede følelser. Hun var vant med at når de så på hverandre ville han alltid tenke: "Oi, hun har virkelig noen fabelaktige øyne" eller "Håret hennes er så mykt som silke" men nå gikk tankene hans i andre baner.

Hun konsentrerte seg om å ikke høre Jakobs dystre tanker, og fanget opp Sirius sine i stedet, som om mulig var enda mer gretten. '_Hvorfor må det være sommerferie? Jeg kunne klart meg fint på Galtvort et år til uten den dustete familien min'_

I dag virket det som om alle var i et virkelig nedtrykt humør, og Lily var ikke høy i hatten selv. Hun var glad for å komme hjem og møte foreldrene, men å møte Petunia og hennes Viktor. Hun sukket. Skulle ikke dette være sommerferie? Da er jo folk glade.

Togturen føltes kortere enn vanelig, og alle familiene stod alt på stasjonen. 'Så mye mer man vet om folk når man kan lese deres følelser gjennom tankene' tenkte Lily og så bort på Sirius. Han hadde akkurat fått øye på foreldrene sine, og subbet surt mot dem.

Da fikk Lily se sin egen familie stå der og vinke til henne. Hun tvang frem et smil og vinket tilbake. Plutselig fikk hun en klem av en av sine beste venner. "Ser deg siden Lily" ropte Will, og løp bort til storebroren som hadde kommet for å hente henne.

Hun var heldig, Petunia hadde ikke kommet til stasjonen engang. Hun ble kanskje lettet over det, hun visste ikke, men hun hatet Petunias fordommer. Hva var galt med å være annerledes?

"Ha det Lily, sees" ropte Cat og Lucy, mens de stakk til familiene sine. Lily kunne høre Cat mumle "Hvor er den pokkers broren min?" eller hadde hun hørt tankene hennes? Innimellom kunne det være vanskelig å merke forskjell.

Lily løp bort til foreldrene og gav dem en klem, så dro de hjem. Hun forlot alle vennene sine, vell vitende om det ville gå lang tid før hun fik se dem igjen, trodde hun.

**Mellomromsstreken**

Det hadde gått to uker av ferien og Lily var allerede lei. Hun hadde lest mesteparten av disse ensomme dagene, men nå måtte hun strekke på bena og finne på noe annet.

Bak huset hennes lå en stor skog, hun kjente de fleste stiene, og nå begynte hun å følge en av dem. Det var så fredfullt å gå rundt i skogen, ingen uvedkommende lyder, få andre mennesker, bare fuglekvitter og de vanelige lydene av skog.

_Jakob Potter fløy oppe i luften, så deilig det var å sveve slik ved skyene. Han elsket å fly, det gav ham en slik flyt, en slags transe, men transer kan brytes. _

Lily følte seg mye bedre nå, hun klarnet opp tankene sine og ble fylt av en velkommen ro. Hun fulgte stien videre, og plutselig dukket det en slange opp på stien foran henne. En stor slange, antagelig en hoggorm.

Den hveste mot henne, og Lily skrek. Det var en refleks, hun skvatt og ble redd uten å ta situasjonen rolig inn og tenke klart. Hun var egentlig ikke redd for slanger, men denne hadde kommet brått på henne.

_Jakob hørte et hyl fra skogen like under seg. En jente i nød? Nei, han kjente det skriket: "Lily" ropte han forferdet og før han visste ordet av det, var det ingen lime under ham, bare luft. Ingenting kunne holde ham fra å falle, ingen ting!_

Lily bakket flere skritt fra slangen, som gled videre, tydelig helt uberørt fra denne lille scenen den hadde satt i livet. Lily lente seg mot et tre for å få hjertet til å slå saktere. Hun hadde nesten tråkket på en diger slange!

Akkurat i det øyeblikket så hun en skikkelse falle.

_Jakob fektet vilt rundt seg, dette kom ikke til å ende godt. Han hadde ikke vært så høyt oppe, men allikevel. Han hadde fløyet rett over skogen, og det var flaks, for et par av grenene dempet fallet, og Jakob Potter var sterk._

_Han landet helt riktig på instinkt og falt om i gresset, det siste han husket var at noen skrek navnet hans._

"Jakob!" ropte Lily forferdet. Han hadde falt av sopelimen, og nå lå han her, bevisstløs. Hun kjente på pulsen hans, den var fin, og han var i live. Hun la ham over på siden, og passet på at han fikk puste, deretter så hun urolig på ham.

"Hva nå Lily?" mumlet hun til seg selv. "Du kan jo alltids gi meg et kyss, så jeg våkner igjen" Lily tenkte ikke klart hun lente seg mot ham før hjernen klapret i gang igjen. Hun slo ham med flat hånd over kinnet.

"Au! Hva var det godt for?" stønnet Jakob, men gliste, han hadde kommet til seg selv igjen. "Drøm videre Potter" mumlet hun, og trakk seg litt lenger vekk fra ham.

"Går det bra med deg?" spurte hun forsiktig etter en liten stund. "Jeg vet ikke helt," svarte han litt grøtete og prøvde å reise seg. Han bet tennene sammen i smerte, og falt sammen igjen.

"Hva er galt?" spurte Lily, som fortsatt holdt god avstand fra Jakob. "Ingenting, det går fint" stønnet han, selv om det var alt for opplagt at han løy. 'Jeg kan ikke plage henne, jeg er ikke svak, dette ka du klare Jakob!' hørte hun ham tenke.

"Er noe brukket?" spurte hun med en slik myndig stemme en ville brukt mot et uskikkelig barn. Hun gav ham ikke noen medlidenhet. Jakob tenkte 'Brukket? Kanskje det?' høyt sa ham "Jeg tror da ikke det"

"Da får vi finne det ut da" kommanderte Lily. "Kan du røre på begge føttene og armene?" Jakob prøvde, men bannet høyt da han kom til den høyre foten. 'Den er brukket' tenkte han fortvilet, men før han kunne finne på et svar igjen tok Lily det opp.

"Ok, det avgjør saken! Kommer du deg hjem Potter?" spurte hun og gransket ham. Han svarte usikkert "Vet ikke helt, det er jo ikke så langt" Lily lot disse ordene synke inn litt. 'Ikke så langt' _Hun _bodde ikke så langt derfra.

Var det mulig at Jakob bodde i nærheten av henne? Dette lovet ikke godt. Mens tankene surret fort rundt i hodet hennes, hadde Jakob klart å reise seg opp med god hjelp av et tre og sin stakkars venstre fot.

"Det går bra Eving, du trenger ikke å henge rundt her lengre" sa han tøft i en typisk Jakob Potter stil. Lily så rett på ham 'Hva pokker gjør jeg nå?' tenkte Jakob, som selvsagt trodd at Lily ville dra sin vei og etterlate ham alene.

Lily visste selvsagt dette, etter tankene hans å dømme ville han ikke komme langt på egenhånd. "Tull og tøys" hun snakket fortsatt som om han var den lille kusinen hennes som ville ha mer søtsaker "Du kommer ikke langt selv, jeg får nok følge deg" hun avsluttet det hele med et sukk.

Jakob så ut til å ville protestere, men ett blikk fra Lily var godt nok. Så påbegynte de veien mot Godric's hollow.

**Mellomromsstreken**

Tyve minutter senere stod de utenfor huset til Jakob. De kom frem til døren, som var låst. "Jeg har nøkkel" sa Jakob hest og fisket den frem fra lommen, med det høyre benet rett foran seg. 'Jeg burde fortalt henne at de ikke var hjemme, men jeg visste jo ikke at hun skulle bli med helt til døra'

"Er de ikke hjemme?" hylte Lily, som glemte at han ikke hadde sagt det høyt. Jakob feide nok det hele av med at han hadde tenkt høyt, men han skvatt, og mistet nøklene. Lily plukket dem opp igjen. Og stakk dem i låsen.

"Hva hjelper det da at moren din er heler?" spurte hun rasende. Hele veien hadde Jakob sagt at det gikk bra og at moren hadde legekunnskaper. Nå viste det seg at hun ikke var hjemme. Jakob hadde løyet. Hun fikk dyttet ham innenfor og ned på en sofa.

"Er noen andre hjemme?" spurte hun fortvilet "Cat?" han ristet på hodet "Er sammen med dem i Australia" Lily tenkte desperat "En husnisse?" igjen ristet han på hodet. "Sirius?" spurte hun. "Hjemme, kommer ikke før om noen uker. Samtidig med foreldrene mine" han møtte ikke øynene hennes. "Noen uker" hylte hun og han var nesten redd for at hun skulle dra til ham. "Hvordan skal du klare deg til da? Du kan ikke lage stå og lage mat engang!" han bare trakk på skuldrene mens hun tenkte. "En ugle" ropte hun begeistret.

"Helt til Australia?" Jakob så vantro på henne. "Ikke pokker om jeg ofrer ugla mi på den turen. Det ville uansett tatt nesten like lang tid." Lily satte seg fortvilet ned i en stol.

"Jeg ringer foreldrene mine" sa hun bestemt. "Jeg liker det ikke, men det ser ut til at du må hos meg til du er bedre. Vi kan jo ikke begynne å tukle med din mos legemidler heller. Vi får ta deg med til en gompe lege" hun reiste seg og løp ut.

"Hva? Aldri! Lily!!", men hun hørte ham ikke. Hun sprang ned til nærmeste gompebebodde hus. Hun ringte på og døren ble åpnet "Unnskyld, men vennen min har brukket benet, han har ikke telefon og jeg må få ringt hjem. Kan jeg låne telefonen?" hun snakket så fort hun kunne.

Det virket som at den gamle damen trengte litt tid på å koble hva hun sa og smilte. Hun slapp Lily inn i gangen. Hun ble ført inn i en dunkelt belyst stue. Det virket som om de som bodde her var både gomper og trollmenn.

Trolldomsbøker, fjærpenner, blekk, tv og telefon. På Lily virket dette som en merkelig blanding, men hun sa ingenting. Hun slo nummeret og heldigvis tok faren telefonen. "Halo?" en litt grøtete stemme, men han var våken og han virket edru.

"Pappa! Du er nødt til å komme og hente meg. Vennen min fra skolen har brukket benet og foreldrene hans er ikke hjemme" etter en kort veiforklaring, som den hyggelige damen hjalp henne med, la hun på røret.

På ti minutter hadde hun klart å si at Jakob var en venn av henne, for første gang på fem år. "Hvem er denne vennen din? Bor han i nærheten?" spurte den gamle damen. "Ja, Jakob Potter. Rett oppe i veien"

Damen smilte. "Han er en venn av barnebarnet mitt Petter. Jeg er Ella Pittelpyt" Lily grøsset. Den lille rotte kompisen til Potter. Etter en liten stund spratt hun opp "Jeg må tilbake til Jakob, tusen takk" hun løp ut like fort som hun hadde kommet.

Jakob var ikke direkte glad for at hun hadde løpt sin vei sånn uten videre. Han hadde prøvd å hinke etter henne først og var ganske sur da hun kom tilbake. "Du kunne ha spurt meg først" han prøvde å ikke se på henne.

En bil hørtes og en dør smalt igjen. Lily løp ut og smilte til sin far. Jakob hinket etter. "God dag herr Eving" mumlet han. "Hjelp han inn i bilen du, Lils" bad faren og åpnet døren.

"Inn der… kan vi ikke bruke flummpulver?" spurte Jakob skeptisk. "Er du redd Potter?" spurte Lily. '_Der traff hun spikeren'_ høyt sa Jakob "Nei, men… jeg har aldri…"

Lilys far så rart på ham. "Har du aldri kjørt bil før?" Jakob ristet på hodet. "En gang må bli den første vet du" smilte han og hjalp Jakob inn selv. Jakob var blek, veldig blek, men han overlevde turen til sykehuset.

Det var ikke frivillig han ble med dem. "Hvorfor drar vi ikke til st. mungo?" Ropte han. "Fordi jeg ikke kan dra deg helt dit!" hveste Lily.

Da det endelig ble deres tur og de kom inn på legekontoret så Jakob ut som en vettskremt kanin. "Lily, kan vi ikke bare?"

En stund senere

"Det gikk jo fint" smilte herr Eving. Jakob skalv fortsatt som et aspeløv. Lilys far lente seg over mot henne "Er han trollmann? Han virker litt… sjokkskadet over noe så… normalt"

Lily nikket "vet ingenting om gomper… umagiske folk" herr Eving så på datteren igjen "Skal han bo hos oss?" han tråkket på gassen for å svinge ut og kjøre forbi en bil. Jakob hikstet og tviholdt på tryllestaven sin.

"Kanskje jeg burde dra til Sirius isteden" mumlet han. "Ja, han må det, foreldrene er ikke hjemme og vi får jo ikke trylle i ferien" hvisket hun og kikket bort på Jakob.

"Sa ikke du at foreldrene hans ville kaste deg ut?" spurte hun spydig. "Tror du at jeg vil ta deg med hjem kanskje?" resten av turen satt de i taushet.

"Da var vi fremme" kunngjorde herr Eving og Jakob var glad for at turen var over. Lily gikk rundt og åpnet bil døren, som Jakob ikke ante hvordan fungerte, og hjal han ut. Han støttet seg på et par krykker han hadde fått lånt.

"Hvordan bruker man disse?" mumlet han irritert. Herr Eving støttet ham inn og ned på sofaen. Han hadde vert i stuen hennes før, den gangen ankom han med flummpulver ikke bil. Han sukket og merket at han var tørst.

"Henter du noe å drikke til meg Eving?" spurte Jakob surt. "Jeg er ikke slaven din, Potter!" men hun gikk ut på kjøkkenet, han ville ikke forstå hvordan du tappet vann fra springen engang.

Jakob satt og svingte venstrebenet frem og tilbake fra der han lå på sofaen, han kjedet seg allerede. Akkurat da kom en slepende skikkelse inn i rommet. "Lily, la meg få snakke med deg!". Jakob snudde på hodet og stirret rett på Slur. Øynene møttes og begge utbrøt overrasket og forferdet "Hva gjør du her!?"

Lily kom inn i rommet akkurat da to tryllestaver pekte rett mot hverandre. "Stopp!" ropte hun og stilte seg imellom mens hun skjøt hendene ut til siden. Hun snappet Jakobs tryllestav og så surt på Slur.

"Hva gjør du her Severus?" spurte hun så. "Jeg ville bare…" begynte han, men så bort på Jakob og ville tydeligvis ikke si mer med ham i nærheten. "Hva gjør han her?" spurte han så. "Lang historie" mumlet Lily.

Akkurat da kom moren inn i rommet. "Severus! Så hyggelig at du stakk innom. Du må bli til middag" smilte fru Eving. Slur skulle til å komme med en unnskyldning "Jeg insisterer, en til fra eller til spiller ingen rolle. Dessuten har jeg laget yndlingsretten din".

Jakob satt med munnen åpen og stirret på dem. Var Lily og Slur på fornavn? Hun som bare bjeffet "Potter" surt til ham. Og moren til Lily kjente tydeligvis Slur, hva var dette for noe?

_**Så din personlige mening? Jeg hadde nesten glemt bort hele ffictionen, men her kommer altså et nytt kapittel. R&R**_


	15. Chapter 15, Slutten

**_Jeg måtte gi opp eller avslutte, så jeg valgte å skrive en slutt. Nå er min første fan fiction ferdig, med mindre jeg har lyst å ta den opp igjen, men for gidde det må jeg få MANGE reviews, så om dere dør etter mer, kan jeg alltids finne litt mer tid på et ekstra kapittel. Men her er det altså: _**

**_ Er ikke Rowling da hadde jeg stoppet etter 7 kapittler, Ikke 15. _  
**

**Å lese andres tanker 15 **

**_ Slutten _  
**

Middagen var temmelig taus. Fru Eving prøvde å få i gang samtaler, men også hun forstod at Jakob og Severus ikke var spesielt gode venner. Guttene satt på hver sin side av bordet. De bare stirret olmt på hverandre, så ikke engang ned for å se om gaffelen traff noe som lå på tallerkenen.

Etter middagen, hinket James inn i stua igjen. Han antok at Lily og Severus ville dukke opp, men det gjorde de ikke. Lily hadde nemlig kommet på tomannshold med Slur.

"Severus, jeg vet ikke om dette er helt det rette tidspunktet," begynte hun. "Hvorfor er han her?" spurte Slur, unngikk spørsmålet hennes. "Fordi det er min feil at han brakk benet, og han har ingen andre steder å være."

Slur sukket.

"Jeg ville bare si unnskyld, Lily. Jeg vet jeg ikke akkurat har vert… hyggelig det siste året, men jeg har hatt mye problemer med Potter og Svaart. Livet mitt har ikke vert enkelt, og jeg tok det ut på deg, for det er jeg oppriktig lei meg."

Han så på henne, og hun hørte de desperate tankene hans.

"Det er greit, Severus jeg tilgir deg, men du burde gå. Ting er aldri helt lette med deg og Potter i samme rom." Hun smilte litt forsiktig. Han nikket, og åpnet døren bak seg. "Hade Lily, vi sees senere."

Så var han borte.

"Du tilgav ham altså?" spurte en stemme bak henne. "Ja, han var jo så ute av seg og…" begynte hun, men skvatt da hun forstod at det var Jakob hun snakket til. "Kom igjen Lily, han kalte deg en… jeg vil ikke gjenta det, men uansett han er en Smygarding og…" han ble avbrutt.

"Hvilket hus han er i har ingen ting å si!" ropte hun. Hun kunne høre de forvirrede tanke hans mens hun løp opp på rommet sitt. Hun kunne høre sukket, og måten han hinket tilbake til sofaen på.

"Jakob er jo snill til tider, men noen ganger er han jo bare teit," mumlet Lily og fant dagboken. Etter mange år med følelser som gikk i stå, spesielt når det kom til Potter, hadde hun lært at ved å skrive dem svart på hvitt ville hun føle seg bedre etterpå.

* * *

Lily hadde sovnet over boken med pennen i hånden, men våknet brått da hun hørte et hyl. Kunne komme fra en kvinne i nød, eller hennes eldre søster Petunia.

Lily løp ned trappen og så søsteren som stod i døren til stua. "Hva gjør den, den…" hylte hun, ute å finne noe ord på Jakob. Petunia pekte panisk på gutten på sofaen. "Den!?" spurte han surt og kom seg fomlende på bena.

"Jeg er Jakob Potter, og ikke noe 'den' eller takk," sa han til Petunia.

"LILY!" hylte hun, til søsteren som stod rett bak henne. "Hva gjør han her?" spurte hun. "Jakob skal bo her noen dager mens foreldrene er i utlandet," forklarte hun rolig. "Mamma, si at han skal ut!" ropte Petunia.

"Han er ikke normal, han er en frik, akkurat som henne," ropte hun. "Så, så Petunia. Han er jo gjest her og…" begynte moren. "Men Viktor kommer i kveld! Han må ikke se den abnormale tullingen der."

"Lily, kan ikke du ta med deg Jakob opp på rommet, mens jeg beroligger Petunia," hvisket moren til henne. "Ja," hvisket Lily og støtte Jakob opp til rommet sitt. "Er det mulig å ha en sånn søster?" spurte han.

"Snakk om å være fordomsfull," sa han, og satte seg ned på senga til Lily.

"Ja ikke sant!" utbrøt Lily, ganske surt. Hun skulle ikke snakke ut med Jakob, men hun kunne ikke noe for det.

"Hun er misunnelig fordi hun ikke fikk noe brev, derfor hakker hun på meg. Som om ikke livet mitt er ille nok! Jeg er barndomsvenn med Severus, men mine venner hater ham, så jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg klarer å snakke med ham lenger," hun trakk pusten.

"Remus er en god venn, men han er jo alltid nær deg, og mine følelser for deg er så blandet at jeg ikke vet hva jeg skal tro lenger, og i tillegg må jeg takle å være gompefødt."

Hun tidde, kom plutselig på hva hun hadde sakt. Hun forlot rommet før Jakob fikk sukk for seg. Han satt igjen, i total forvirring.

* * *

Middagen med Viktor hadde gått bra, for Jakob hadde vert helt stille. Han ville ikke ødelegge noe, og Lily torde han ikke snakke med. Noen dager gikk, uten at han hadde snakket et ord med Lily.

Var hun flau?

Lily hørte alle tankene hans, men turte ikke å få i gang en samtale. Ingen forklaring. Hun leste, Jane Austen, Stolthet og Fordom, da det banket på døren. Det var sent på kvelden, hun så på klokken. Den var over tolv.

Hvorfor banket de på? De hadde da ringeklokke. Det måtte være en trollmann, en som ikke ante noe om gomper. Lily kom ikke på mange, men den som stod på trappen, gjennomvåt og utmattet var absolutt en av de hun hadde kommet på.

Sirius Svaart nesten fal over dørstokken, og Lily skyndte seg å lukke døren etter ham. "Sirius!?" spurte hun forskrekket, men holdt stemmen lav siden foreldrene og søsteren sov. "Hva gjør du her?" spurte hun.

"Jeg hørte at Jakob var her…" mumlet han, og lente seg på veggen.

"Bor ikke du på andre siden av London?" spurte hun forferdet. "Hvordan kom du deg hit? Hvorfor er du her?" hun så på ham. Synet skremte henne.

"Jeg… jeg fløy, men gikk det meste av vegen på grunn av gompene. Jeg måtte jo finne vegen," mumlet ham. "Jakob er her ikke sant?" spurte han igjen. Hun nikket. "Hva gjør du her Sirius?"

"Jeg, rømte hjemmefra. Jakob var ikke hjemme, men det hang en lapp på døra som fortalte at han var her," mumlet ham. "Rømte du hjemmefra? Hvorfor?" et nytt spørsmål som ble feid vekk. "Lang historie," mumlet Sirius, og hun viste han inn i stuen.

Lily vekket Jakob, som forstod alt med en gang, han spurte ingen ting. "Godt valg, kamerat. Kan han sove her i natt, Lily?" spurte han. "Ja, ja. Selvsagt," mumlet Lily selv. "Jeg lager litt te til oss."

"Takk," mumlet Sirius.

* * *

Lily så lite til Sirius dagen etter, satt bare i stuen sammen med Jakob som fortalte alt han viste om forholdet Sirius hadde til familien sin. Hun begynte å forstå, og hun bestemte seg for at nå var tidspunktet for å snakke ut med Jakob også.

Han lå fortsatt på sofaen, og kjedet seg da hun kom inn etter å ha gått seg en tur i skogen. "Hei," smilte hun. "Hei," svarte han, og så på henne.

"Jakob jeg…" begynte hun, men nølte. Han ventet, gav henne tiden. "Jeg hater deg ikke. Jeg tror jeg tvert imot har begynt å bli veldig glad i deg," hun stotret det frem, men ble ikke avbrutt. "Jeg vet ikke hvorfor, men de siste dagene har jeg begynt å forstå meg selv bedre. Jeg forstår deg, og…"

Han nikket. "Du har begynt å kalle meg Jakob, det ar du aldri gjort før. Vi har fine samtaler, og jeg tror jeg forstår deg bedre også…"

Hun smilte, og satte seg på sofaen. "Jeg tror jeg elsker deg," smilte hun, og kysset ham på kinnet. "Jeg har alltid elsket deg, Lils." Smilte han tilbake, og de fortapte seg i hverandres øyne.

"Vet du hva, Jakob?" spurte hun. "Jeg kan lese tanker…"

_**Vel. OK, OK. Veldig kort, men ærlig talt, jeg hadde totalt gitt opp denne ficcen til Love Pretending gav meg et review. Du har selvsagt helt rett. Jeg måtte fullføre eller gi opp. Jeg gir aldri opp noe jeg har begynt så jeg måtte skrive ferdig.**_

_**Det måtte slutte med at Lily og Jakob ble forelsket. Ordentlig forelsket. Hun måtte fortelle hemmeligheten sin, og Sirius måtte rømme hjemmefra. Jeg fikk da med alt, eller hva? **_

_**Please review så jeg føler at dette ikke har vert forgjeves. Jeg har mye lekser og burde egentlig ha gjort dem, istedenfor å skrive dette.**_

_**Takk for meg, og alle trofaste reviewere,**_

_**Padfoot**_

_**The Artful Fox**_


End file.
